Complete Combustion
by PurePinkEtiquette
Summary: Takes place during World War II. Kyle is brought to Auschwitz, where he meets the sadistic and spiteful SS-soldier Cartman, who makes his life a hell but also provokes feelings he never had before. Cartman x Kyle, VERY EXPLICIT CONTENT - S/M, torture, sex
1. Unerwünscht Unwanted

**Complete Combustion**

**I. Unerwünscht - Unwanted**

"Terrorism is the best political weapon for nothing drives people harder than a fear of sudden death."

-_Adolf Hitler_

They came visiting that day. Spoiling the scenery of the untouched, new fallen snow with their heavy leather boots and measured marching. The line of formally green-clad SS-officers winded through the streets of Leipzig and with shadows being cast from the street lamps moulding into the stern features of their faces, they appeared like angular stone masks.

It wasn't the first time Kyle saw them on duty, as they caused quite an uproar. People would divide in the streets to stare at their authoritarian-looking uniforms in either awe or aversion. Kyle would stay inside the three-room apartment in Klostergasse 56, along with his ever fussing and stern mum, his brother Ike aged 15 and his hard-working dad, Gerald. Sheila Broflovski had on several occasions expressed that it was "_strictly forbidden_ to go out, when those idiotic, peace robbing creeps were out there." Ike would roll his eyes at his mothers orders, and Kyle retorted to her fussing likewise by declaring that he refused to oblige to "those war-loving, sadistic bastards' every will."

He hated being trapped in the decayed apartment house barely equipped with proper furniture and enough food for four people each and every day, since he had been banned from going to school at the age of twelve. That was when they still had a hard time adjusting to the fairly new Nuremberg Laws. The old apartment, the out-of-nowhere sacking of his dad, the mean glares on the streets and the new, degrading laws that rained upon them each day, bore witness of the fact that they were unwanted.

"Ky-ole!" The ginger's mum bellowed from the kitchen. The walls were thin, so the 18-year-old boy had no trouble hearing his mums raised voice, ringing from the kitchen. He ignored her though, as he felt like jacking off.

With his room facing toward the street, he had rich chances to steal curious glares through the thin opening in the curtains, which he often did. There was something incredibly sexy about watching other people, that weren't supposed to see you, whilst touching yourself. Maybe his screwed up fatasies were caused by being locked up in the house all day long.

"No way you're spoiling my last chance to actually get entertained today. Maybe they'll even pull a fight. Would put some nice drama into my life," he mumbled in annoyance, chewing thoughtfully at his lower lip whilst staring discreetly out the window. The officers systematically researched the houses for Jews. They'd knock on the door at every house they suspected might belong to Jewish people. Good thing his family was under cover. A couple of minutes passed in silence.

"No fight today either, huh? Guess people don't even bother _trying_ any more," he thought. "Cowards."

"Ky-ole! _You come in here! NOW_!" the voice once again cut through the air.

"What's up?" He asked, casually sliding down on a kitchen chair opposite his mum, whose face was growing redder. She did that thing again; tapped the table impatiently with her fingers. A clear danger-factor.

"You were spying on the SS'ers again," she scolded, as Kyle noticed a vein pulsating violently on her forehead.

Kyle sighed. "Yeah, yeah...If they catch me looking suspicious they are gonna break right through the door, stuff their pockets with our every article of value and crow us into little, smelly Jew houses, " he reeled off. It wasn't the first time she had pointed it out. The SS'ers were unstoppable: Jews were being exported to the opposite side of town, to the so-called Jew Houses, specifically made for the Jews of Leipzig to live in. His family had managed to hide for a long time, by treading cautiously and not drawing attention to themselves, but gradually his friends from the neighbourhoodhad started to disappear, leaving him as one of the last remaining teenagers. Well, one of the last remaining _Jews_ in actual fact.

"I don't want you to use that tone with me!" She snapped back. "This is a serious matter young man." Kyle drew in a heavy breath. Now he was the one tapping his fingers on the table. "Look Kyle, we realize you are growing bored of this lifestyle – me and your dad," she continued in a milder tone, leaning across the table, "but don't you see how much is at stake when you look outside. The whole family, Kyle."

"Yeah, well... guess _my family_ should realize that I'm 18 and haven't been out in the sun for two months." The ginger haired boy snarled in anger, a false smile twisting his lips. His hands clenched and quivered with rage. Kyle realized the blame was to be placed on the government, but he was sick of following his mums every demand, living at home with no social life at all and live in constant fear forced upon him by his family. He had never been involved in a relationship and didn't get any sex either, causing him to be horney 24/7.

Yeah, life was a bitch around here.

"Where are you going Ky-ole!" He'd risen from the chair and was about to retreat back into his room. "I wasn't done talking to you!" Sheila pointed a chubby ring-bearing finger towards him. "You come back here!"

Lately it seemed like everyone tried to scare him. He didn't care though. The entire Germany was insane, so why would he listen? He was constantly faced with warnings and threats from frightened people, but he had already decided not to let the fear corrupt his mind. His dad blamed him for undermining the problems the Jews were in, but he completely shut it out. The government didn't inform them on nothing. Nobody had a clue why Jew-discriminating laws were suddenly enforced. The only way for him to remain sane, was by at least believing there were a _tiny_ chance for him to live a decent life.

Kyle sighed. Stupid god-damned family... With an ear-splitting crash the front door was suddenly kicked wide open. Sheila jumped, letting out a surprised yelp, Gerald and Ike who'd been in the backyard, came running into the kitchen, bewilderment in their expressions. Kyle was startled and spun around to fac six or seven armed SS-police officers.

"So there are more of them!" One said, eyes glaring into Kyle's face pale with tension. He eyed the rest of the family. "We better get this bunch away too."

What was happening? Did these guys just kick the door in?

"Please!" Kyle's dad chipped in, approaching the SS officers with bowed head. "I'm sorry but we'd really appreciate to stay where we are. We are quite satisfied here you see and..."

"You! Shut your mouth!" An SS'er grabbed him by the collar violently and slung him across the room. Kyle's mum jumped to her legs screaming and Ike ran to his dads side, as Kyle threw a punch right at the SS'ers face.

"Hey! How dare you do that to my..." he shrieked right into the officers face, but the officer quickly blocked the blow with one hand, smiling saucily down at him, before he was thrown to the ground too.

The officer crossed the room in three steps and yanked Gerald up by the collar again, staring into his eyes. Another SS-am grabbed Ike, and twisted his arms on his back. Ike squirmed with pain, but couldn't get free. Kyle lay on the floor, feeling light-headed, from having his head smashed to the ground. The world was swimming before his eyes. He could hear Ike's screaming. His mother begging them to get out.

One SS-man still held Kyle's dad by the collar oblivious to his struggle to get free, as his eyes suddenly widened with recognition. "Wait a sec..." he hissed through his compressed lips, studying the weaker man's features. "Paul, get me the pictures" he commanded, gesturing toward a scary-looking guy with pitch black eyes and toned arms. The guy fumbled with the zipper of one his uniform pockets. After a second he unearth a long name list complete with pictures of various people. Paul handed the list to the other guy, and he nodded with a smile on his lips, holding the list to Gerald's face comparing pictures.

"Yes, this is the one..." He nodded to himself, then turned his attention to Kyle's dad. "Gerald Broflovski, right?" He let go of the other man at once. Gerald nodded slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

Kyle tried to scream, move... just take action before the man could hurt his dad again, but for some reason the blow to his head still affected his ability to move.

"We've been searching for you and you little family here for quite a while." The officer said condescendingly. Gerald didn't reply. Now it was Sheila's turn to retort;

"We didn't know we had to turn ourselves in to the government," she sneered, trying to stomp on the foot of the large man holding her back. "We are a proud Jewish family but we don't want to live in the Jew houses. We are happy where we are, thank you very much." The last sentence came out as a stutter, but she managed to keep the façade, never breaking eye contact with the officer.

"Oh but we are not taking you to the Jew houses. The Führer has been nice enough to let you _people_" he emphasized the word "people" carefully, "get another chance. That's why you have to move out."  
"_Where to_?" Sheila questioned him demanding. "The Jew Houses?"

"No madam, not the Jew houses I told you," he spat, casting a sideways glance at the clock above the kitchen unit. "We better get going," he said to his co-workers, grabbing Sheila's arm roughly.

"We are _not _going!"

Kyles full capability to move had returned. He'd gotten to his legs rapidly, and though they shook under him, he sprang across the room, to get his revenge. There was a nasty cracking sound, as Kyles fist met one of the SS'ers jaw. The SS'er winced but managed to get a hold of the angry teenager.

The family was allowed to get their coats and shoes on before forcefully being pushed out of the house. Kyle fell flat on his face, in the snow, but was hauled back up by the rough SS-officer.

"Get going!" He commanded the others, ignoring Kyles wild kicking and protesting.

Kyle just remembered that a lot of Jews had been exported to East Germany to work there. Apparently they had available jobs even for Jewish people over there. That's what the newspapers had said.

"If they try hauling me off to lame-ass East Germany I might as well have the pleasure of kicking them in the nuts." he thought, positioning his knee, before yanking it upwards with all the force he could muster.

The snow fell silently on the windscreen, enveloping the car in a mysterious darkness. No words were uttered, neither from the two SS-officers in the front seats nor from Kyles family squeezed together in the back seat. A throbbing bruise had made its appearance on his left cheek, with greetings from the SS-officer he had kicked between the legs. It hurt, but when he touched it with his fingertips he still felt pride for fighting back.

The police car rolled into the car park behind Leipzig's central station. The air was moist, but filled with snow and rung with the sound of trains arriving and departing from the station.

So they _were r_eally going far way... Maybe East Germany would be better Kyle thought, as the five family members were escorted out of the car. Maybe his dad could go back to being a lawyer, and he could finally have a social life and an education.

The SS'ers lead them to the far end of the train station. The platform was swamped with people and SS'ers. The SS'ers directed the massive amount of people into the filthy, wood wagons of a train which looked too old to get them anywhere near East Germany.

"Now, get on the train." One of their escorts told them, and before Kyle knew of it, he was trapped in a wagon, with straw on the floor, and absolutely no possibilities to get out.

Oh God it stank. It stank like too many people on too little space, sweat and urine. He heard his mother's muffled voice from far away, telling Ike, how everything was going to be all right, once they had settled in East Germany. He heard his dad mumbling _him_ some words of reassurance, voice strained with doubt. He managed to elbow his way to one of the windows. It was only a small square, with only room enough for one person to peek out. It was barred, but with no glass, allowing him to clutch the metal bars, and stand on his tiptoes to look out. The scenery quickly passed by. Ever variable as it was, he only caught rapid glimpses of cities, landscapes, bypassing travellers. Mountains.

A veil of tiredness suddenly washed over him, slurring both his mind, and his eyesight. The wagon was almost silent, as the chatting voices had faded out. He only saw the pure white snow, and the lunate moon illuminating the black night sky.

"Like hell I'm gonna be afraid." Kyle thought, half awake, half in dreams.


	2. Hidden Reich

_Hey guys. I was asked if this story is supposed to follow the historical facts, and to that.. yes. In this chapter there are some mistakes though. I realized the train ride is too short, but I hope you'll bear with me on that one. Also, things seem a little less-violent than than what was reality back then, but I'll take my revenge in the next chapter xD Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Complete Combustion**

**II. Hidden Reich**

"I simply can't build up my hopes on a foundation consisting of confusion, misery, and death."

_-Anne Frank_

As the first rays of light crept through the bars, sparsely illumining the wagon with pale stripes, the luminous snowflakes still danced innocently upon the gusts of wind, with the howls ripping through the fresh morning air as their music, and the subdued growls and stirring of awaking people could be heard.

Kyle blinked sleepily as a snowflake landed on his nose.

He awoke as the icy water melted and ran down his face, and then the cold hit him. Oh God, it was freezing in here.

Normally his pants would be tight with a morning boner, when he awoke, but he supposed the cold killed it. Not that he complained, given the amount of people in the wagon.

"Where the hell am I?" he first thought, and attempted to breath in, but it felt as if a glacial hand had clamped down on his throat.

His eyes roamed the wagon. He'd dumped himself on a empty spot right under the window. Probably not the smartest idea given the weather, but why the hell couldn't they apply some glass in these windows?

All around him people groaned and moved around, stretching their sore muscles from the night on the cold floor, sparsely joisted with hay.

_Oh well, depression had hit Germany after all, _Kyle thought. And he hadn't actually had the possibility of getting on a train for years, so how would he know if they had changed since back then.

On his left side Ike was awaking. Kyle shook him impatiently, causing the younger boys' eyes to fly open, startled. Kyle smiled apologetically.

"Sorry bro'. Just needed some company."

Ike took in his surroundings just like Kyle had done, and then turned his sleepy face toward his big brother;

"Oh, thanks so much for letting that affect _me,_" he replied.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "That's what little brothers are for, you know."

Ike flipped him off, but quickly withdrew his exposed hand deeply into his pocket, as the cold hit him.

"Man, it's freaking cold in here." He exclaimed, body starting to shake. " A little isolation would do these wagons good. Look at the walls. It's plain boards."

Kyle inspected the walls, and found that his younger brother was right. The walls consisted of nothing more than old wooden boards and planks poorly nailed to each other with chinks allowing the cold to seep in. "Why the hell don't they equip their trains properly?" Ike ranted. "These might as well go for cow transportations."

Kyle shrugged. "I guess the government can't afford it with the war and all..."

Ike nodded.

Kyle hoped the train would take them to East Germany. He secretly fantasized about getting a really good job, and a hot girlfriend like he was supposed to. Then he would finally get some, and maybe stop wanking, all the time. It was pathetic - he was 18 for the love of God!

Kyle noticed his mum and dad talking quietly behind him. They appeared to freeze as much as the brothers did. When Sheila caught her oldest son looking at her, she shot him a reassuring smile. They hadn't discussed the incident at their house at all, and for all Kyle knew, his mum had gone in denial.

"'Morning kids." She said. "Ky-ole, Ike, me and your dad were just discussing the possibilities when we arrive in East Germany."

"Total denial." Kyle thought, wondering how someone could appear so collected, after having being hauled off by a bunch of mad SS'ers, who, by the way, beat her husband _and_ punched her son.

"Yeah? What did you talk about?" he asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea if your dad took up working in the law firms again," Gerald nodded vigorously with a broad smile, behind her back. "...and then you could help me take care of Ike.."

"I can take care of myself, mum!"

"...until your dad has time to get you a job. Maybe you can even work in the same department."

"Wait a sec, wait a sec! What are you implying?" Kyle held up his hands, the cold forgotten for a moment. He couldn't believe what he heard. _The same department..._ did that mean...?

"You are going to be a perfect lawyer Ky-ole." His mum exclaimed.

"And I'll teach you all I know." His dad chipped in, proudly putting a hand on his sons shoulder, which Kyle quickly shook off.

"But I don't wanna be a lawyer." He protested. "I've told you over and over again... I'm 18, I should be able to make my own decisions."

His mums bright smile was quickly replaced by a stern grimace. Her voice sounded carefully restrained when she spoke after a second.

"You know very well we all have big expectations when it comes to you," she began.

Kyle looked down, repressing his urge to stuff his fingers in his ears.

"You are a bright boy, and you shouldn't waste your intelligence, and it's much easier to get a good job, when working in the same business as your father."

Her words were final, and left Kyle discouraged. He hated her dominating behaviour and was completely repulsed by the idea of becoming a lawyer. It was not his thing at all. He could never say that to her face though, or she'd flip.

He felt anger boiling in his every vein as the train lowered the speed and continued down a bumpy road winding through a mountainous, uneven area.

"Mum, what's Oświęcim?" A kid asked loudly, jumping up and down in front of the window of the opposite wall.

"Oświęcim?" A tall, geeky-looking man with thick brown glasses repeated turning his attention to the small girl.

"Yeah, it was written on a signpost," she told him. "That isn't German."She pointed out the obvious to her mum in a know-all tone, but it was the nerdy man who replied.

"You are right..." he said. "It isn't." He cleared his throat a couple of times before raising his voice so it was audible to the entire wagon. "Ladies and gentlemen, I must inform you that this isn't East Germany." he said dramatically. "We're in Poland."

This announcement was met with a doubtful silence. Then...

"_Poland_?"

"No way!" people started to mumble mutually.

"This has got to be some mistake!" Kyles mum exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, facing the man who'd made the announcement.

Kyle couldn't believe it – _Poland_. This couldn't be right. The little girl had got to be mistaken.

"I'm afraid not. Oświęcim is a small town in Poland approximately 60 kilometres from Krakow."

"Hey! Look out the window!" one yelled from the far end of the wagon. Kyle felt people starting to push to get to a window, but he gripped the bars of his window firmly and was squashed between the wall and the crowd of people gathering around the windows.

As he looked out realization hit him. The train drove on the outskirts of a village. He could see people in the streets, little half-timbered house and _signs_. Signs in a language that definitely wasn't German.

An agitated murmur broke out.

"You think this is a mistake, dad?" He overheard his brother asking his dad worried. He didn't hear his dads answer, because at that moment, the unit took a sharp but slow turn, and rolled through a large gate, leading to a plain and desolated area behind tall barbed-wire fences. The wagons continued straight ahead, rolling over a huge lawn– forward, forward, forward, following the straight line of the shins.

Kyle looked out at what appeared to be a military base. Sticking his head out between the bars, he could see yet another gate build into a red brick court which lead into another area protected by even more barbed-wire fences. From far away he observed the small dots at the gate, appearing to be people. Soldiers, he learned, as the train approached them. SS'ers in fact.

Silence fell in the wagon. Whether it was the silence of expectancy or fear, he couldn't determine. He didn't know what to feel himself. The area seemed closed, like a hidden empire lying waste and silent, tucked in between breathtaking landscapes and villages, so nobody could discover it. Bolts of curiosity shot through him, as anticipation rose within his body. He suddenly felt an adventurous and rash urge to enter through this gate as quickly as possible learn what secrecy lay behind it.

The large wire fence gate was opened by a gloomy looking SS man. There were several of these Guard Battalions, enclosing the train as it passed through the creaking gate, as though afraid people might jump out of the windows. Kyles eyes locked with one of the guards, and he could have sworn the guard shot him a mocking glare whilst jeering at him.

He shook his head.

"Becoming neurotic like your mum," he thought to himself.

The train drove to the strangest town Kyle had ever seen. Square brick barracks encircled the railway. The way they were systematically placed in the landscape created an alien community. Between them were gravel roads and lonely watchtowers hovering above the short, humble-looking barracks.

The train rolled to a stop at a platform located in the middle of the strange town. It was already flooded with confused Jews and SS'ers shouting out commands to the swarm of people. The doors were opened and people immediately began crowding at them.

"Remember we have to stick together." Kyles mum hissed in her families ears , and grabbed a hold of both of the boys' arms, as the four were pushed toward the door.

"Whatever..." Kyle replied. Still slightly annoyed at her for deciding his future single-handedly. Kyle was torn away from his family by a couple of strong arms, forcefully pulling him out of the train, causing him to trip.

"Get out of there already!"

Kyle quickly grabbed the hem of the other guys uniform to prevent a fall.

"Hey, knock it out you filthy Jew bastard!" The SS soldier cringed at his touch, and pushed him away roughly, turning his attention to the mass of people, and started pulling them out of the door.

Kyle was furious at the unfriendly treatment he had received, and elbowed his way back through the confused crowd to the tall SS'er, tapping his shoulder in a demanding manner.

"Hey, what the fuck is up with you?" he raged. "Don't think you can treat people like that you bastard!"  
The taller guy turned around at the insult, leaving the work for the numerous other SS'ers.

Straight chestnut bangs fell into his eyes and graced the nape of his neck. He wore a grey uniform consisting of a knee-long coat, black trousers and long leather boots like the rest of the soldiers. He had an artistically designed yet scary skull emblem on his hat and a similar one on his collar. His eyes were brown and right now they blazed with fury.

"I didn't quite hear you, Jew?" he menaced, leaning over Kyle.

He was considerably taller than Kyle, quite large with broad shoulders and strong upper arms. Kyle knew the guy could take him out in the blink of an eye – he wasn't that strong himself – and turn him into dog food, but he had to protect his dignity, and something about this boy's attitude bothered him excessively.

"I said don't treat people like that, you fat piece of shit!" Kyle said loudly, "I know it's hard being fat, but do you have to force your misery upon others?!" He had his fists balled up, ready to take the big guy down, though the idea of him winning a fight was ridiculous. The anger was so strong it was ringing in his ears.

The guy kicked out at Kyles shin and hit him hard. Kyle dropped to his knees grounding his teeth together from sheer pain. Damn that guy was _very_ strong.

Said guy yanked him upwards by his hair bending his head backwards, interlocking their eyes. His expression had gone from anger to delight from having Kyle under control.

"I hope you'll realize soon enough that being foul-mouthed in front of the SS-TV soldiers wont encourage your case. I wouldn't want to see you shot." he smiled mockingly, voice dripping with viscous sarcasm.

"_I hate you._" Kyle spat with all the spite he could muster, fixing his gaze fearlessly at the other one. He couldn't be more than a year or two older than himself, and Kyle thought he looked too young to wear a uniform.

"Really?" the guy grinned, pulling roughly at his hair. "Do you want me to care?" he drawled, pausing as his curious eyes roamed Kyles faces as though trying to find some sign of weakness there. Kyle didn't even blink. "Interesting..." he concluded, his voice nothing but a low whisper. "I ought to shoot you right where you stand, Kike." Kyles felt his heart pound wildly in his chest and his exposed throat lacing up. The guy really looked scary, eyes twinkling with hidden malice and voice suggestively silky like that. "But I'm generous today, so I give you another chance," he continued, letting go of Kyles hair. His scalp throbbed. "_One more word_ from you, and I swear I'll blow you head off..." his voice had trailed off and he scratched his chin thoughtfully before fixing his gaze upon Kyle, who had stumbled a few steps backwards. "But let's see if you'll make through the _selection_."

Kyle was about to ask, what selection he was talking about, but remembering the death threat from before restrained him, and he spun around to leave.

Kyles thoughts were whirling around in his head, as he was pushed along with the massive crowd toward a big, open space. What the fuck was up with that idiot, where the hell was he and what was that selection about? He was about to find out...

The people before him were divided into two lines, and whilst seeking out his family he was confronted by a middle-aged man in a white coat.

_A doctor?_

"Do you have any disabilities?" the doctor asked him straightforwardly.

"N-no." Kyle replied lamely, taken aback by the strange question. Where could his family be in all this?

"Can you work?" The doctor continued.

"I... I guess." Kyle nodded.

"Good for you. You go stand in the right line." He pointed. Kyle saw Ike in the same line as himself, and yelled to him. The younger boy shot Kyle a confident smile.

"Dad's in our line too. An SS man told me it's 'cos we have to work the hardest." He wrinkled his nose in repulsion.

"And mum?" Kyle asked. "Mum's in the left line somewhere. Guess she has to do something else. The most important thing is we have to work. We are gonna be all right Kyle!"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah!"

"Left line, follow me! Right line, wait for commands" An officer yelled, leading the left line away.

Kyle knew he ought to feel happy about the situation. Sure the SS soldiers treated them like rubbish, big news. At least they could get work here. Maybe he'd be able to afford some new clothes, and finally get friends. Maybe he'd be sent to school. As long as he didn't meet that unpleasant boy from the platform again, he'd be fine. That boy had really pissed him off, but now he was gone and things ought to be all right all things taken into account. Ike seemed cheerful as well. Hopeful... He had to focus on the bright side right now. He knew he couldn't let his little brother down.

And yet he felt strangely deluded as he watched the left line march away lead by the Nazi officer. They grew smaller and smaller between the barracks lined up on each side of them, and finally he lost sight of them as they disappeared around a corner headed towards the showers.

* * *

A/N: _Okay, this chap might be a bit boring with all the family stuff_

_but whooo Cartman actually showed up..._

_It was pretty obvious which one it was, right?_

_Well, it was supposed to be._

_There is gonna be more interaction between Kyle and Cartman in the next chapter so don't give up on this story just yet._


	3. Euthanasia

WARNING: I better tell that the story get's seriously twisted and explicit from here on, and if you wanna turn back, now might be a good time.

* * *

**Complete Combustion**

**III. Euthanasia**

"The Holocaust was the most evil crime ever committed."

_-Stephen Ambrose_

Kyle was absolutely appalled.

What he had been witness to during the day he'd spent in the camp was so intense that nasty pictured had burned themselves into his retina, to haunt him as he followed the group of Jews he'd been put together with on the platform, earlier that day. Ike had been unusually quiet throughout the day, not reminding Kyle of his usual talkative self. Kyle couldn't blame his though, as he was probably every bit as traumatized as Kyle.

Here is what had happened:

Right after the selection Kyle had managed to find Ike in the human crowd.

The SS'ers had forced them through the "city", past a little red brick house where Kyle had been met with a shocking sight, which would haunt his every nightmare for the rest of his entire life.

There had been numerous naked people waiting in line in front if the red brick house as his group had walked past it, to reach whatever destination the SS'ers had in mind.

The naked people had resembled skeletons. Males and females. Children and elderly people all crowded into a line.

They'd stood silently like living corpses waiting to get into the red house, indifferent to having their genitals displayed openly, and making no attempt to hide themselves. Unabashed, not taking note of their surroundings, as though locked in their own realities..

Kyle had seen to his disbelief how their skin was stretched tightly over their starved bodies. Their shoulder blades and spinal columns had stuck out, and their heads appeared too big and heavy for the fragile naked bodies. Some hairy, some not.

Their expressions had been filled with an emptiness Kyle had never before felt or seen and it had completely melted into his soul, letting him become one with them and the black void they carried as a burden.

The first out of a thousand words passing through his minds was "victims,"and he'd felt raging, biting excruciating pain wash through him at the mere sight of their physical condition.

Their deep-set, dark eyes had lost every sparkle of life, and they'd been turned inwards with apathy. Beyond help. Kyle'd been able to read it in their clouded gazes.

Given the snow and the frosty weather, it would have seemed right to care about being naked and bare-footed in the merciless hell of ice surrounded by watching SS guards, armed with guns and German shepherd dogs with wild eyes and barred teeth.

Something in the dogs merciless eyes had strangely reminded Kyle of the SS soldier, he'd had a clash with on the platform.

A girl had detached herself from the crowd under loud screams of protest, and the group Kyle was in had slowed down to see what was going down, completely overhearing the furious SS guards commanding them to "move on!" It had been as though the world had frozen and time had stood still.

The girl had been young. Under seven at least with shoulder long, greasy hair falling over her pointy shoulders and scrawny cheekbones. Her eyes had been different from the rest of the groups'.

Determined.

Kyle had seen a vague yet very much alive fire in her eyes. Kind of like the dogs', but a different kind of fire. One that wasn't sustained by its masters will, but one burning steadfast on its own.

An older woman appearing to be the girls mother had started to scream, ordering her child to get back in line. The SS guards had threatened them:

"Get that filthy punk back to you, you dumb Jew bitch!" one had yelled.

The old mother had wailed to her daughter to come back, tears and snot streaming down her face as the SS guards had pointed at her with their gun, and the remaining prisoners had stood silently awaiting, complete apathy painting their features.

"You'll get three seconds. Three..." Another guard had roared, nodding toward the gun in his hand.

"No! Please! AYALA, GET BACK HERE!"

"Two..."

The girl had started running, but her weakened body and short legs couldn't plough her through the tall snowdrifts.

"PLEASE! SHE IS MY DAUGHTHER! SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" the mum had wailed, tearing her hair.

"One..."

No shot had been heard, and a sigh of relieve had gone through both the naked people and Kyles group.

Then one of the huge dogs had been released and it had run toward her, with an incredible pace.

As the animal had launched itself upon her, catching hold of her throat with its pointy teeth, she'd been knocked over.

The crowd had been paralysed by the dreadful scene before them, and no breath had been drawn as the strong beast had ripped her little throat open, to splutter blood down her flat chest. Her screaming had almost died out, but the dog had kept holding onto her, shaking her fragile body violently, its claws ripping her nipples, stomach, thighs – everywhere.

What a cruel way to die.

It had taken her several minutes to die, and they had all watched as the blood had painted the snowdrifts in a eye-catching scarlet and the dog returned to its owner, with pieces of human flesh sticking out between its bloody teeth.

The mother had rocked back and forward hugging herself and sobbing loudly into her hands.

Without warning one of the SS soldiers from Kyles group had pointed his gun to a random mans head putting a bullet right through it, before anyone had been able to react. The man had sunk to the ground brains splattered across the snow.

"See, that's what you get from disobeying direct orders!" The SS man responsible for the act had hissed. "Now _move on_!" Nobody tried to disagree with him.

After that, the shocked group of Jews had been led to the showers in a yellow building. The guards had forced them to undress and shower together, bodies squeezed against each other. It had been so humiliating to Kyle who was really uncomfortable showing off his naked form due to his skinniness.

The showers were over and all their pubes and armpit hair had been shorn off by leering SS offices. The particularly dirty people with lice had their hair shaved off too.

The violation was humiliating and terrible. Kyle had managed to keep the hair on his head, but all through the shearing off his genitals, he had felt as though he was going to die from shame and fear that the might attempt to cut more than just his pubes off.

They had been given wooden shoes, dressed in pyjama-like white and blue striped prison uniforms, that did nothing to protect them against the harsh Polish weather, and then they were driven by train to yet another part of the camp. One called Monowitz, as some members of the group had informed Kyle, who found that despite appearing perplexed, some of the group member actually knew stuff that he didn't.

Well, it certainly wasn't hard.

He had no clue what was going to happen to him and Ike.

After arriving at the the Monowitz camp they'd stood in line once again, and had been tattooed with a blue serial number on their left forearm, and had been given a white, mandatory armband with a blue Star of David as motive to show that they were Jews.

Kyle could barely register the events having taken place during the day.

It all consisted of mental images of obscure scenarios slurred together in the deep wilderness that was his mind.

He had no watch, as it had been taken from him when he undressed at the showers, however judging from the awaiting darkness about to descend upon them it was perhaps six in the evening.

"What a fucked up place. _What a downright sick and twisted place". _Kyle thought, clenching his hands hidden deep in his pockets in order to protect him from the cold.

"Gather up!" An SS man commanded, and Kyle lined up, along with the rest of the group on a broad gravel road with long, rectangular barracks on each side.

Nothing grew here, in this industrialized area, consisting of bricks and strange smells of smoke and poisonous gases.

Kyle observed crowds of people dressed in the characteristic pyjama-like outfits, passing in between buildings, heading in and out of the large factories that were spread out all over the place.

In the horizon a huge chimney belching thick, white smoke non stop could be made out, but it was very far away. Probably not even in this camp. Moreover it was accompanied by hundreds of smaller chimneys sticking out from all the roofs of the factories, coughing out black smoke.

"He's the Blockführer." Ike whispered to Kyle, referring to the SS'er who had drawn attention to himself a moment ago.. "The one in charge. Noticed how his uniform is nicer than the others'?"

"Where the hell do you _get _such information anyway?" Kyle murmured, putting his hand up in front of his mouth to hide the movement of his lips.

"I heard some by-passers talk about it." Ike whispered back, lips hardly moving. They immediately fell silent as the Blockführer cast an inspecting glare over the group, before starting to talk again in a deep, masculine voice thick with self-delusion.

"Jews, you have been sent to Auschwitz," his tone was authoritative.

"Auschwitz? Some friends told me about that place. They said it was too terrible to imagine," a foolhardy boy behind Kyle filled his friend in, in a muted whisper. "Have no idea what it is though."

"Auschwitz is camp divided in three: Auschwitz, Auschwitz-Birkenau and Auschwitz-Monowitz. You are in the third camp which is a labour camp, and tomorrow the work begins. Anyone disobeying the rules will be severely punished."

A couple of people dressed in those pyjama-uniforms, but with green armbands instead of white, appeared and and approached to take positions behind the talking Blockführer.

With mechanical discipline and preciseness, they split the large group up into smaller groups with approximately ten individuals, entirely made up by males or females. Kyle and Ike were put in different groups but as Kyle caught Ike trying to attract the soldiers attention – probably to ask if they could get in the same group – Kyle caught his eye and shook his head wildly.

God dammit, this was no school trip. How could Ike act so careless? Hadn't he seen what had happened to the little girl at the red house, or was he just plan retarded?

Two guys with green armbands brought the group Kyle was in to one of the barracks.

"In!" They commanded, giving the people a rough shove in the back if they didn't hurry to get in. Kyle was quick enough to read the numbers on their barrack building. It read 1567-B.

The barrack was already filled with people, who wore the plain, striped uniforms as well. Some of them were as thin as the naked ones he had encountered earlier. The mere thought leaving him to stutter.

The inside of the barrack was rapidly listed number two on Kyles ultra private list of the most unattractive things he'd ever seen, number one being Adolf Hitler.

The inside didn't immediately appear to be a place for humans to live, but rather animals. There was basically just a long straight aisle in the centre of the barrack, reaching from one end to the other, and to each side stood bunks in two tiers, their mattresses nothing but burlaps filled with straw.

Kyles heart sunk in his chest.

He felt like everything he'd went through this day had been systematized and had consisted of numbers, lists and organizing, only it had been put to a degree which made it totally insane and inhumane. The impurity of this place was shocking.

He dropped down onto a bed, starring straight ahead, as a sudden though popped into his head.

_His parents! _Due to the the horrific and intense experiences he had been forced to see through throughout the day, he hadn't spared a thought on them.

His mum had been pointed to the left line, and the remaining family members to the right. Did that mean she was in another camp perhaps? If that was true, it had to mean his father was in_ this _camp, but he had lost sight of him on the platform and hadn't been in Kyle and Ikes group either.

He got up in a hurry, feeling terrible for forgetting all about his parents under these circumstances, and intended to take action.

Marching through the snow, he thought of nothing but how to get the hell out of this twisted place.

Yes. First he'd find Ike, and discuss how to find their parents. Maybe they could manipulate an SS man to tell them, and then they...

All of a sudden he felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder causing him to stagger, but he managed to keep his balance, before looking up into a pair of ebony eyes, glaring smugly down at him.

"Now what do we have here?" The bastard from the platform purred, voice practically soaked in glee.

Kyle drew a deep breath mentally counting to ten, to cause the sudden rise of anger to fall back to the pit of his stomach.

"Oh... hello." Kyle forced out in a somehow polite tone.

"So you made it through the selection, huh?" The SS officer drawled letting go of his shoulder. "I'd never have guessed they'd let your scrawny Jew ass in here."

"_Don'ttalkbackdon'ttalkbackdon'ttalkback." _Kyles inner voice reminded him.

He coughed. "So... may I ask what that selection is really about... Sir SS soldier." Ass licking, much?

"Call me Cartman."

Cartman seemed pleased with the way he was being referred to, judging by the large, self-satisfied smile spreading across his face, but he didn't let Kyle fool him, and his voice came out even smugger than before, as he continued ripping on his newfound victim.

"So the sneaky, little Jew rat wants to know what happened to the _left _line?" he widened his eyes pouting at him. "Perhaps he is even searching for someone, and wants to escape from Monowitz. Well, I'm afraid I can't help you." He held his hands up feigning sympathy.

"It's strictly forbidden, to share _that _kind of information with dirty little Jew bastards like you._..Too bad_."

The boiling anger was suffocating, and by God, Kyle wanted to give the idiot a piece of his mind, though he knew it was completely out of question, since Cartman had threatened to fire his gun right at his temple earlier that day.

"So that's how it's going down..." he grabbed Kyles left hand before the sorely tried boy could react, pulling up his sleeve in order to reveal his forearm. "...Number 14 523."

This was simply too degrading, and Kyle couldn't take it. He had tolerated the SS officers spiteful comments, belittling of the Hebrew people and sarcasm, but being addressed as a simple serial number was just too much in one day.

"All right, THAT'S IT! FIRST OF ALL: DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY RELIGION, SECONDLY:_ LIKE HELL_ YOU ARE SORRY ABOUT KEEPING INFO HIDDEN, AND_ THIRDLY_: JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH _YOU FUCKING FATASS!_"

…_crap._..

The SS soldier became quiet. Judging by his slightly widened eyes and gaping mouth, he was thrown out of balance, and for a second Kyle thought he might actually get out of this alive. A moment later the SS'er collected himself though and the triumph lightening up his round face, was absolutely without comparison. Kyle instantly knew the game was lost, and his courage faded away.

"You are coming with me, kike. Right now."

Kyle had his arm yanked upwards with an inhumane strength causing his shoulder joint to creak alarmingly. Cartman dragged him along by the hair and out of block 13, which was the number of the barrack section Kyles barrack was in.

He was dumped in the back room of what resembled a Red Cross vehicle on the outside, complete with a red cross painted on.

Cartman swiftly swung himself into the front seat, casting a quick glance in the rear view mirror to examine Kyle, caught up with examining the car.

On the inside it was nothing but a regular van, disregarding the stacked pile of cylinder-shaped cannisters with the two words "GIFTGAS*"and "Zyklon B"with a white skull symbol in between on their stickers. Furthermore some machine guns, automatic rifles and signal pistols were left behind in the front seat next to Cartman.

Kyle thought about nailing one, and manage to escape when he had the possibility, but during the ride Cartman watched over the weapons like kids.

He drove the confused Jew deeper into the industrialized area, turned down a very narrow side street and parked the car in a secluded area sheltered by tall factory buildings on each side.

Though the windows and doors were closed, Kyle could smell the dense pollution in the air, which put his brain close to a stagnation.

Kyle figured Cartman would end his life in the most bestial manner he could imagine, and enraged by that knowledge, he started cussing at his chauffeur, whilst blurred visions of his family and long gone friends passed through his brain like people in a revolving door.

"Go on and kill me you sick fuck!" He yelled in a stimulating voice, challenging his opponent.

"Kill you, huh?" Cartman echoed his words, seeming to openly consider that option. "Perhaps I will then."

He climbed over the front seats, grabbing the largest signal pistol in the stack as he went. Pistol pointing forward he closed in on Kyle pinning him in the far corner of the van.

Would Cartman rip him apart, like the dog had done to that little girl?

God, it seemed like a decade ago.

* * *

A/N: A CLIFFHANGER !!!

_Well, that was pretty damned sick right?_

_The thing is, though it might seem distasteful to some people, I don't wanna play down the torture and acts of cruelty that went on during the Holocaust... Holocaust was really terrible and I guess I want to do it justice somehow._

_I hope you notice how the story is about to develop now._

_Oh, and the thing with the shaving of their pee-wees is actually true. I read they shaved the womens genitals, so I'm assuming the same happened to the guys, to avoid lice and stuff. I realize that the SS officers would consequently shave the hair of every prisoners head, but I just couldn't deal with a bald Kyle in the fic, so I changed it. Sorry . Or some of you may be thankful..._

_And the little red brick house I'm referring to actually did exist, like most of the things I'm referring to in this fic. It was called The Red House and it was a gas chamber disguised as a shower room._

_Anyway, please review :D_

_

* * *

  
_

*Poison gas


	4. Impure and Defiled

_Okay, so... without revealing too much, all I can say is: Let the slash begin XD_

* * *

**Complete Combustion**

**IV. Impure and defiled**

"Lust is the craving for salt of a man who is dying of thirst."

_-Frederick Buechner _

Kyle could feel his heavy breath tickling his ear, the cold head of his pistol pressed against his midriff and the cold, jeering eyes meeting his own.

Kyle never broke eye contact though. He viewed this as a challenge, and if Cartman wanted him to break down, he could kiss his ass. Kyle never broke down. He was a fighter.

"You are going down." Cartman assured him, putting further pressure on the gun against his stomach.

"Yeah?" Kyle said in a deriding tone. "As if I care. I'd rather die than look at you _one more second_, fatass."

"Reeeally?" Cartman asked, raising his eyebrows, wearing an ominous expression.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Kyle bawled, but it was too late. Cartman had already grabbed his slender body roughly, and slung it over his shoulder like a sack, humming to himself. He had full control over Kyle, with his strong masculine hands, grabbing at the smaller ones tights to keep him in place.

"You stop that, right now!" Kyle commanded, punching his back, but Cartman completely ignored his request, and Kyle got the feeling that he really enjoyed doing it.

He was laid on his back on the pile of cannisters, trying to kick the psycho in the crotch, but couldn't.

Cartman laughed at his effort and using his one hand to pin Kyle down, he put the other down his pocket, withdrawing a pair of metal handcuffs.

"Oh no... No way, you are gonna do that." Kyle said eyes widening in disbelief, desperately trying to deny the fact, that he wasn't even so sure just _what _Cartman was going to do any longer.

The taller guy hummed and smacked the handcuffs down on his wrists, so he lay on his back with his hands handcuffed behind his it, and Cartman towering above him.

Never had he felt so helpless before, but for some reason besides fear or anger, he felt the blood starting to pump wildly in his veins and heat began burning his face.

The absolutely delighted look on Cartmans face revealed that this was going to be really, really beastly, yet Kyle forced himself to remain strong for the time being.

Cartman leaned against Kyle, so he could feel the heat coming from his body and face, see every detail of his face and read the nearly invisible words formed by his plump lips.

"Does it feel good, being vulnerable like this?" Cartman sneered, slapping him across the face, causing Kyle to see stars dance before his eyes. Then he felt a dirty piece of fabric being stuffed into his mouth. It was a cloth of some kind.

"I bet you like it, you disgusting Jew slut." Cartman hissed and since Kyle couldn't retort he got back by shooting him his most forbidding glare.

Kyle was totally unprepared, when Cartman whacked him across the face for the second time – this time even harder. Kyle suddenly caught a glimpse of a shiny knife in his opponents right hand, and started shaking his head madly.

Cartman let his fingers slide over the buttons of Kyles shirt, toying with his victim.

Kyle shook as he raised the knife, and skilfully ripped the shirt open from the collar and down, following the line of buttons without leaving the slightest trace of blood on Kyles body.

The coldness of the air hit Kyles chest and stomach. He felt his nipples twitch and turn into hard little nubs from the cold, and he saw how Cartman watched it with interest.

He let the tip of his fingers touch Kyles body. Just the tips.

"What a pale body you have, Number 14 523,"

_Had he really mesmerized that number, only to bother him with using it as his name?_

Big fingers brushed his chest, and traced light circles around his hard nipples.

"Your nipples are so small..." Cartman noticed... "Do you freeze? Do you like being exposed like this." He squeezed one of Kyles tender nipples hard between two fingers, nails digging into it.

Kyle glared daggers, holding back the pain.

"I bet you do. I bet you are a fag, and craves for my touch. Well, I _will_! But not the way you want me to."

Without another word he flipped Kyle over, so he laid on his stomach, nose pressed against the cannisters, that bore into his sensitive stomach with their sharp edges.

He winched and kicked. Not being able to see what Cartman was doing freaked him out, but at the same time it felt... _No,_ he wouldn't admit it.

He felt Cartmans large hands finger at his hips, and the cold air gradually hit his butt, as his pants and underpants were pulled down to his knees..

He tried to complain, but the gag in his mouth prevented anything but muffled noises to escape from his lips.

He was so exposed, lying there with his bare ass on display, and the humiliating touch of plump hands tracing the round form of his ass lightly didn't make it any better. It was degrading.

So degrading that he liked it. The shock was huge, when he felt his cock twitch at the touch of hands, now roaming his things, but trying to force his body to resist it only made it worse.

Cartman was a guy, and not just _any _guy. He was an SS officer. His body and mind was not supposed to react this way. It was wrong.

And wrong felt incredibly sexy right now.

He heard a sibilant sound in the air, and something which felt like a leather belt was brought down hard against his ass. He yelped into the gag, thankful that Cartman was unable to hear his scream of pain. Jolts of pleasure shot through him, aiming straight for his cock, which sprung to life. He was glad that Cartman couldn't see _that._

Cartman grinned cruelly, as he watched a red mark form, where his ass cheeks were roundest, and brought the leather belt down again, this time aiming for the sensitive area between ass and thigh.

Kyle squeezed the cloth between his teeth, tears ran down his cheeks and blood down his ass. The pain was impossible to endure, but his cock grew more and more rigid against the cannisters.

The whipping stung so bad. It even felt as though Cartman had grazed his balls with the whip.

Cartman didn't care though, and continuously hit Kyles butt with the belt. At one point he held the other end of the of the belt, so it was the metal, swastika belt buckle which ripped his cheeks and thighs open, and not the leather.

He stopped, contemplating his work for a moment whilst nodding in a satisfied manner.

"Good," he said. "Now, let's get you shot."

"He's gonna shoot it off, when he sees." Kyle thought desperately. "He's gonna torture me even more."

Cartman flipped him back on his back, and saw his throbbing and fully erect cock.

Silence. Then a demonic grin appeared on the round face of his enemy.

"So you_ are _like that."Cartman purred, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "I fucking knew it, right when I saw you. I knew you'd be like that, kike."

To Kyles surprise he grabbed his cock and skilfully wrapped his fist around it, pumping it slowly.

Kyle moaned loudly into the filthy cloth. It felt so different having somebody else do it to you, than doing it yourself. It was an electric feeling, and he couldn't contain it, at all. Forgetting how he wasn't supposed to enjoy this, he threw his head back carelessly.

God, he was so close. If the SS'er would just continue for a few seconds.

Cartman stopped when Kyle was seconds away from his climax, looking gleefully down at him.

"You want me to continue, d'ya?" He offered. Kyle moaned. "You want me to lick your filth Jew cock and balls?"

Kyle shook with lust. _Oh God, he really did want him to._

"You want me too shove my fingers deep into you, slowly pumping it in and out, and deep throat your filthy cock, till you scream?"

Kyle writhed under Cartmans look.

"Like hell I will. You can take your lechery and stick it up your ass." He rummaged in his back pocket and found a thin leather strap.

"What do you think I'll use this for?"

Kyle looked bewildered. Certainly not something pleasurable.

The answer came quickly as Cartman once again grabbed the smaller teens awaiting cock, this time not to fondle it, but to strap it around the root of his arching penis. Kyle flinched as the strap was tightened around him.

"Liking it?" Cartman asked shamming friendliness. "It should prevent you from splattering sperm all over me."

After that he flipped Kyle back to his stomach, and grabbed the barbed wire from the roll that lay beside him.

"Do you think wrapping this around you could be fun?" He said. Kyle nearly broke his neck trying to see what Cartman held in his hand. Then he felt the stinging on his ankles, as the barbed wire was being wrapped around his skin, and fastened to some heavy cannisters. The result was his legs being spread wide apart, with the tiny metal pieces of the wire, painfully biting into his skin.

It hurt yet it felt incredibly good.

"You like playing with death, don't you?" Cartman inquired, pulling forth his gun, which he had left on a cannister. "I think I've got a game you'll like then."

A heavy, trembling intake of breath was heard, as Kyle felt the cold head of the gun graze his hole, and his cock arched and fought the leather strap as Cartman pushed the tip inside.

This was so, so very wrong. Cartman could shoot him right now. He might. Yet he didn't have time to feel fright. The feeling of pleasure stifled any other emotions he might have contained formerly.

Cartman slid the gun further into the sleek body below him, until he had the entire shaft pushed into him. Then he slowly started pulling it out.

The head wasn't round but square, and Kyle whimpered as his insides were ripped open, by the slow movement of the gun.

The pace quickened, and Cartman began pumping the gun in and out of him. Kyle moaned, and felt like cumming, but the strap made it impossible, and he felt as though his cock was about to explode.

Cartman experimented. He rotated the gun head inside him, then pumped it in and out, then went back to the rotating movement.

Kyle jumped with pleasure, raising his ass, as much as the barbed wire would allow, to give Cartman better access, which he made use of. He thrust the gun deep into him, asking how he liked that.

The whole world swan before Kyles eyes. Cartman had hit his sweet spot, and he really, really needed to come. Having sensed that, Cartman stopped what he was doing, and pulled the gun out, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Not a safe thing to do. The gun went off, with a loud bang, causing them both to jump, but luckily didn't point in their direction, and shot a hole through the car.

"Forget it." Cartman said, loosening up the barbed wire, as well as the strap on Kyles cock. Kyle hoped he would open his handcuffs too, so he could touch his arching penis, but Cartman did not.

He grabbed Kyle by the hair, pulling him to the floor.

"Now, I did a little something for you, so now you are gonna do something for me. Arbeit macht frei*1 you know."

Kyle had no idea what he meant by that, but he got a pretty good idea, when Cartman unzipped his trousers and pulled them down below his ankles along with his underpants.

His cock was huge and thick, and right now flushed and arching like Kyles.

"Suck it." He demanded, fumbling for the gun on the floor. He found it and pointed it toward Kyles temple. "Or else..."

Kyle hesitated. He had never even considered doing this to someone before. He had fantasized about having it done to him many times, but that was another story.

He grabbed the big cock gently, without looking at Cartmans face and let him see his nervousness.

He licked the tip curiously, tasting salty pre-cum there. He noticed how Cartman trembled at his touch, and how a pleasured moan escaped his lips.

"Now take it all in." He commanded, in a husky, deep voice, fingering with the trigger, yet his other hand gently twirled the curly locks of Kyles hair. What a paradox.

Kyle obeyed, opening his mouth wide, to take it all in. He started sucking, finding it easier than he had thought. He used his tongue to tickle the split and his lips to caress the shaft, bobbing his head up and down.

"Harder, Jew boy!"

Kyle deep-throated him, sucking violently at the large dick, while tasting a mixture of pre-cum and sweat on his tongue. His own erection hadn't fallen, and grew even bigger when he thought about the rough fingers, now pulling mercilessly at his hair, and the gun which could blow him to pieces any minute.

Cartman abruptly pulled his cock out of his mouth and ordered Kyle to stick his tongue out.

Thick, white fluid splattered from the tip of his penis shortly afterwards, hitting Kyles face and tongue.

Moments later Cartman had Kyle freed from the handcuffs. Kyles first reaction was to reach down for his penis, take it between both of his palms, and rub it, like he had done to Cartman only with his tongue.

Cartman watched with interest, as Kyle threw his head back, moaning unrestrained, until he finally came.

They both sat on the floor panting for a while. Neither of them knew what to say, and only now Kyle understood just how wrong this had been.

"So..." Cartman began. "I didn't quite expect _that_ from you Number 14 523."

"Actually it's Kyle," Kyle pointed out in annoyance. "and you just said, you knew I'd be _like that_."

"I was talking about your sucking ability, kike." the total cocksureness had returned to Cartmans voice. "I knew you were a fag from the instant I saw you, doh."

"Great..." Kyle muttered sarcastically. He suddenly felt dense from being smacked on the head, and he realized just how much his ass cheeks, ankles and wrists hurt, along with the places where the cannisters had gnawed into his stomach and back.

"Better get your clothes on," Cartman said, climbing back to the front seat, and started the engine.

"Being both a queer and a Jew might give you problems." he mocked.

"Why don't you turn me in, then?" Kyle asked flatly.

Cartman shook his head in a know-all attitude.

"Because, you idiot, that would earn me a punishment. I suppose Jews have smaller brains than humans, but oh my God..."

"Really? The law only says you have to be cured."

"Yeah but this is a concentration camp – and you are a Jew!"

"So Jews and workers can't … you know."

"Well, they do it all the time... but no, theoretically they can't. And you being a guy and stuff... you know."

"Actually I didn't." Kyle answered. He realized Jews were looked down upon, but he hadn't thought about this aspect of that issue yet.

Cartman seemed to tense up, realizing that he had filled Kyle in on more than he needed to know, and maybe that was why he suddenly felt the need to scare Kyle.

"But don't think you'll go free, asshole. They'll hang you from a tree out in the cold, till your shoulder joints are completely dislocated, and then stick your head down the latrines." He seemed to enjoy that vision, as a sick smile twisted his lips.

Kyle attempted to shake the shivering fit off him, when remembering how the SS officers had treated that poor, little Jewish girl.

And he finally got it. This wasn't a working camp. It was a torture camp, completely designed to hurt and taunt the Jews. Why had he been unable to make that connection. The Star of David on his armband. The serial number. It was to recognize them. But if they had to recognize Jews it meant there had to be others.

"Are there by any chance other people here... I mean besides Jews?"

"Shut up, you disgusting piece of shit." Came the immediate reply. Cartman didn't seem too happy about giving Kyle too much information before, and Kyle guessed that to be the reason why he was angry.

"Rather than talking to you..." he mumbled too quiet for Cartman to hear.

He had come to terms with what had happened. How he had moaned and lustfully sucked the cocky SS'er off. How he had let him fuck him with a gun, designed to eradicate his own people, and how he had enjoyed it.

On behalf of all the Jews in the world he was ashamed.

* * *

_A/N: That was the end of chapther four. _

_At first I had problems writing the sex scene, but I gradually got into it, and in the end I had tons of fun writing it. _

_I'll update as soon as possible._

*Work makes you free.


	5. I Want Your Revenge

**Complete Combustion**

**V. I want your revenge**

"I want your horror, I want your design.

'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine."

_- Bad Romance by Lady GaGa_

Seeing how Cartman left the gun in the car, when they had driven in silence for quite a while, surprised Kyle. They had driven through a gate with a white and black striped barrier and an arcade, with the text "Arbeit macht frei" on it. For some unknown reason it made chills run down his spine.

"Aren't you gonna take it with you – the gun?" He queried, jumping out of the fake Red Cross car to follow Cartman, where ever he was going. He was hobbling from the pain in his ass from before.

"It isn't mine," he answered as-a-matter-of-factly, "you've got to have served in the SS for six months before being entitled to carry a firearm."

"What?"

Judging by the aggravated look on Cartmans face, he had let his tongue run away with him. Kyle reached his side, awkwardly limping beside him through the snow to keep up.

"So you lied to me, when you said you would shoot me at the platform!" Kyle said in disbelief. "You can't do shit to me..." He added reproachfully. His mien made Cartman jump up and grab Kyles throat with both hands, squeezing it ruthlessly.

Kyle jumped up in shock due to the sudden attack. He had presumed Cartman had gotten rid of all of his aggravations in the back of the car, but apparently that was not the case at all.

"Is_ this_ not doing anything to you, you ignorant piece of crap?!" he squeezed harder. "H_uh?_"

Kyle gagged and went pale, scratching at Cartmans hands to make him let go, but besides that he didn't show fear. He met the pitch black eyes with courage. They looked so evil in the dim light of the snow.

Kyle – whose eyes were beginning to water. saw blurry pictures of both Jews and SS officers walk by, out of the corner of his eye – some even watching the incident with light interest, but no one bothered to intervene.

"Let ...go...of....me." Kyle gasped stubbornly, staring right into the wild eyes of the beast with a hint of amusement, "...fag."

This did the trick. Cartman froze on the spot, and his eyes wandered about nervously to see if anybody had stood near enough, to hear the insult.

Obviously concluding that no one had heard, he flung Kyle down into the snow, for his only set of clothes to get soaked.

Kyles knees wobbled and his whole body shook from the cold, when he fought his way back up, seeing that two other SS officers, looking a good ten years older than Cartman, had appeared.

"Having trouble with that vermin, Herr Cartman?" One asked, spitting at Kyle, who sang a sung inside his head to shut it out, having caught sight of the machine gun in the officers belt.

"Lagerkommandant Hecker, Rapportführer Brauer." he nodded deeply, in exaggerated deference. Kyle could immediately tell by his purring voice, that he was sucking up to them. "What an honour to see such fine officers here." he continued solemnly. "As you see, Number 14 523 here thinks it's funny to use coarse language with the SS officers."he raised his eyebrows in reproach at the soaked Jew.

The two SS'ers exchanged matching sneers, and then brought their attention back to Kyle.

"D'ya want us to finish him off?" The other one asked, gripping for his gun, with a sick and expectant smile.

Kyle felt sick to his stomach. What would Ike and his parents do, if they knew he had been killed by the SS men? Surely he had told Cartman to go ahead and kill him earlier, but that was just to come off brave. To be honest he didn't feel too high and mighty, standing here in his soaked clothes about to get shot, with spit running down his trouser leg.

To his great surprise Cartman cut off the Rapportführer by waving his hands to stop him from pulling it forth. He gave a short laugh.

"No, that'll be allright, meine Herren*." he pointed out hastily. "See I already considered this option and as much as I would enjoy blowing this little fuckers brains out..."

_I bet you do, fatass. But if you try I might just tell them how you let me blow _you_._

"...I have a much better idea." he made a dramatic break, obviously enjoying every bit of attention he would receive for that great idea of his.

"I'm going to bring him to my barrack in Auschwitz I, and have him work there. Shouldn't take long to break him."

Kyle repressed a snort, hugging himself to avoid the cold.

"I see." Both of the officers, seeming fond of the idea of enslaving a human being and then mentally or physically breaking it, nodded appreciatively.

"Do you suppose I should inform the Stürmbannführer Herr Richard Baer?" Cartman asked politely.

"Well... I think informing the Blockführer of the Jews' barrack will do. Otherwise he'll start a search if he sees him missing. But we can handle that for you. Which block is_ it_ in?" They nodded towards Kyle.

"Which block are you in, kike?" Cartman snapped.

"1567-B." Kyle replied monotonously, blessing his good memory when it came to numbers.

"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." The Lagerkommandant said in a mocking tone.

"1587-B in Monowitz, mein Herr! " Kyle said louder.

The three SS officers exchanged amused glares.

"Then the Blockführer is Herr Zuckermann. We'll bring him the info." They assured him.

"So, that should be all." Cartman said in a business-like voice, grabbing Kyle at his wrist. He looked down at him. "You are coming with me."

They walked up a fairly long gravel road, which a couple of emaciated Jews cleared from snow, with a fat Nazi, breathing down their neck with a whip in one hand.

Eventually they reached the SS administration building which was a red brick yard, with a section of barracks lying behind it.

"Liking your new home?" Cartman asked sarcastically, as they reached a barrack with the wooden sign "E. Cartman" on it.

Kyle stopped reluctantly in the entrance, which resulted in Cartman showing him aside, and yanking him over the doorstep to shut and lock the door behind them both impatiently.

Kyle took in his surroundings.

Yeah, like he had expected, the Nazi barracks were a far cry from the cattle sheds the prisoners were living in. As he walked into the living room, he observed it was like a normal apartment, with a living room, a bathroom, a bedroom, and even an spare bedroom.

For him probably.

Unsure where to place himself, Kyle positioned himself in front of the couch Cartman had slung himself onto, after having turned on the radio on the desk beside him.

"Oh." as he eyed Kyle, a malicious smile crept along his face. "You are to do all the housework from now on, like the little bitch you are."

Kyle twitched.

"...and that includes the loo, kitchen, living room. Everything. And you polish my pictures once a day too." He cast a look at the pictures of Hitler, the metal Swastika ornament and some portraits of people, on the opposite wall. "Serves you right for being such a disgusting little spot on human kind..." He took long drag on his newly lidded cigarette and went on.

Kyle instinctively knew he was about to rant. He could tell from the smugness radiating from his face.

"...you know, I really, really think Jews are the reason why there is evil in the world... people see 'em and simply fall into depression.. Oh, have you ever heard this one:

Why did the Jews walk around the desert for 40 years?"

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows.  
"They heard that someone dropped a quarter " Cartman burst out laughing, punching the armchair to add to the drama.

"And.. and why don't Jews eat pork?"**  
**. . .  
"The Torah prohibits cannibalism God dammit! Hahahahaha!"

All of a sudden it seemed like Kyle was moving on his own accord. He hurled himself onto Cartman, who gave a surprised yelp as he was pinned down on the couch. Cartman quickly won the battle on the couch though. He caught Kyle beneath him, who was squirming and kicking to get free.

As they were close to one another, the mood suddenly changed completely.

Kyle could once again feel Cartmans hot body against his, the strained breath against his neck, and the tight grasp his hands had on his hips.

The struggling stopped, as they looked into each others eyes for a second. Nothing too deep. Just a second of eye contact.

Then, without warning, Cartman gave Kyle a violent push, causing him to roll down on the floor.

"I think someone needs to be taught a lesson on how to behave, Jew. I really thought it had taken root before, but apparently they left the balls when they circumcised you... You are a whiny ass-hole, but you've at least got balls enough to talk back."

Kyle sat up on his knees, glaring daggers at Cartman, who sat casually on the couch, gloating over the redhead.

"If someone here needs a lesson in behaviour it's_ you." _Kyle retorted. "You only violate me because you_ can_. You are probably just one of those spoiled brats, who's used to be able to do whatever he wants, when he wants it! You think you are so freaking stunning, but you come off as a manipulative asshole with no human emotions. People like you burn in hell! Not for being fucking bastards, but for _realizing_ they are bastards and liking it!"

Cartman chuckled lightly. "You are right. Really, Number 14 523, you got that one figured out well. And now what... you want me to feel all ashamed that you "figured me out"? He laughed loudly. "Well, ain't gonna happen princess. You wanna know what hell is, I'll show you!" The last worls came out as a snarl. "Go get the pictures on the wall, and put 'em on the floor." he ordered. "...oh and get the Swastika as well."

Kyle didn't react. "...and if I don't?"

"I'll call the SS'ers from before, and ask them to shoot you." he said bluntly in a challenging tone.

Kyle interpreted the undertone in his voice, and was pretty sure he wasn't just threatening, so he did as he was told. He put the dusty pictures down on the floor, kneeling before them.

"Undress." Cartman told him, unable to contain his malicious pleasure.

Kyle swallowed, and felt a lump form in his throat. Unfortunately, another lump was forming in his pants, pressing tightly against the fabric of his trousers.

Something about the dark, lustful undertone in the authoritarian Nazis voice, really, really turned him on. He could not be mistaken. It had happened in the car, and now it happened in his house.

He could have protested. He could have tried to attack, but for some reason or another he engaged in the game. He reached his hand upwards, to unbutton the shirt, interlocking his eyes with Cartmans who leaned forward, enticed by the action.

He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, letting it drop to the floor. Then he reached for the waistband of his trousers, and slowly pulled them off, revealing his soft, milky thighs and long legs.

"Hell yeah," Cartman said in agreement, one hand lowly slipping down to his crotch to massage his own growing bulge.

Kyle starred at him eyes trailing down to his crotch, as he let his fingers slide over the bulge in his own underpants and then pulled them down as well, leaving him naked and exposed on the floor.

Moving closer to Cartman who looked at him with anticipation, he expected something else to happen, than what Cartman next commanded.

"Get down on your knees, and feel what it's like to be a slave." He said.

Kyle obliged, but the next command made him cringe.

"Lick the pictures."

"_What_?" he glowered at Cartman in disbelief. "_Like hell_ I'm gonna do that!"

What the hell was the bastard on about now? Did he actually think Kyle would clean the repulsive pictures with his _tongue._..

Cartman got down on the floor behind Kyle, putting his hands around him to hold him in place. Kyle fought back, but then he noticed a knife being pressed firmly against his stomach.

"You better." Cartman whispered eloquently in his ear, his breath ghosting across his earlobe to go straight to his cock.

Then he understood where this was going. Cartman only wanted to humiliate and dehumanize him. Well, he didn't have a choice, with the sharp blade, being pressed against his stomach, and for some reason, it made him even more turned on.

Kyle still on all four, bowed his head, to lick the dust off the disgusting Nazi sign before him. It was a mixture of cold metal and dust he tasted on the tip of his tongue, and he coughed and closed his eyes in disgust.

Cartman pushed the knife further into the skin of his stomach, and Kyle felt warm blood run down his thighs, combined with the feeling of Cartmans growing erection prodding his ass cheek.

He twirled his tongue, letting the tip dive into the furrows and grooves on the object. He figured that it would feel less wrong if the pretended the metal ornament was something else than a Swastika, but his pride was scattered and broken and it felt terrible. Mentally he felt terrible. Physically was another case.

A second later, Kyle felt Cartmans hands slide up his chest. He moaned, as he felt the warm fingertips play with his nipples skilfully. Pinching and tickling them in turn.

Though his hands were big, they knew exactly where to touch Kyle, to force moans from his lips. He liked the way Cartman controlled him, though he shouldn't feel that way.

Cartman pushed Kyle to the floor, where the smaller boy rolled around, so he was facing the Nazi. First now, he saw that Cartman had rubbed his chest, only to spread the blood from the small wound on Kyles stomach, all over his chest, and he found himself soaked in blood.

"See?" Cartman replied to the disturbed look he received from Kyle. "You are my bitch and I can do whatever I can't with you." He grabbed Kyle roughly by the hair to prove his point, forcing a scream out of him.

All of a sudden Kyle felt that he didn't care. At least his cock didn't care, and that was what controlled him right now. He placed both hands on Cartmans large chest, looking at him with a flirting smirk.

"Maybe I am your bitch..." he twirled a fiery curl playfully with his finger, once and for all engaging in the game. He started unbuttoning the military coat of his enemy. Cartman sat back, and let it happen. He seemed pleased with the direction things were going.

Kyle released Cartman from the coat, fingers ghosting across the others' chest, to tickle the nipples. He saw how they grew hard under the cotton. Cartman actually wasn't as fat as he appeared when wearing clothes. He was a bit chubby, but also had a large amount of muscle of his body, so Kyle didn't mind too much. Then he started working on the buttons of the shirt Cartman wore under the uniform.

He looked up at Cartman playfully grinning up at him.

"Would you like me to lick your nipples... Herr Cartman?" He noticed how the tent in Cartmans pants grew considerably, when he called him "Herr".

"Hell yeah I do." Cartman said with emphasis. "In fact, I command you to do so," he drawled, letting out a pleased sigh, as Kyle bit down on his nipple, suckling it roughly, till it turned into a hard nub. He turned his attention to the other nipple to give it equal attention, when he paused. Then he put a hand to his still bleeding wound, till it was painted in red. He put the tainted hand to Cartmans nipple, smearing blood over it.

"Ay! Don't you smear you filthy Jew blood on me!" Cartman protested, but was silenced when Kyles mouth captured his nipple, and grind it roughly between his teeth. Kyle was yanked upwards, and held in strong arms, writhing under hands roaming his body without decency.

Kyle groaned, as one hand brushed against his inner thigh, sending sparks of electricity to his cock, which stood rigid, grinding against Cartmans erection covered by trousers.

Cartman pushed Kyle to the floor, bringing their bodies together as they continued touching each other, hips rocking against each other. Kyle had his hand between Cartmans legs, rubbing his erection violently, and Cartman fought with his zipper.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Cartman asked, voice shaking with lust. It was overtaking both of them.

"Yeah..." Kyle hissed between breaths, helping Cartman unbutton his trousers. When they were off, Cartmans hard cock stood vertically, like Kyles. Kyle wanted to feel it inside him at this second., but Cartman had an evil glare in his eyes, and looked at Kyle in anticipation.

"Beg me to screw you." He said, and there was nothing Kyle could do to resist that sexy, dark tone, he used, and slung his arms around Cartmans neck, pulling him onto him.

"Please..." He panted, pressing their foreheads together. He took Cartmans wrist, leading his hand down to his cock. "Feel how hard I am... I need you to fuck me good. Please!"

A fire was lit in the Nazis eyes, and he roughly showed Kyles legs apart, putting them over his shoulder.

Kyle felt an incessant pain shoot through him, when Cartman shoved his full length into him at once, without preparing him. He whined, and threw his head back, fingers squeezing the rug.

Cartmans hands were all over him again, as he fucked the Jew hard. The rhythm was fast and violent, but he managed to hit a sweet spot inside Kyle which brought the teen to tears of pleasure.

He moaned loudly and clung to Cartman, who panted hard.

"Stop your whining..." he rammed into him, "...and take it as a man..." Kyles sweet spot was hit once again, and he came all over Cartmans chest with a loud cry.

Cartman thrust into him one last time, before releasing his sperms deep inside Kyle, while squeezing his tight ass roughly in both hands.

They both collapsed on the floor next to one another.

"Sweet." Cartman sighed delighted.

"Yeah." Kyle paused... "I was..." Kyle didn't know how to phrase his message.

"Fucking horny?" Cartman suggested with a smug smirk.

"I'd have said "being completely squashed by your massive weight, but we'll go with your answer, since you couldn't take a blow to your ego, without starting to cry." Kyle drifted off.

"Shut the fuck up, couldn't take my cock up your ass, without starting to cry, remember?" Kyle was aware that he was riling Cartman up, but didn't stop. The fatass deserved it anyway.

Cartmans face was growing dark.

"I'm warning you!" He said seriously.

"What? Are you telling your Nazi friends to finish me off, like the macho stud you are?"

Kyle didn't know why he suddenly felt brave enough to insult Cartman like this. Perhaps it was because he now knew, that he didn't have a gun, or because of the fact that he didn't see Cartman as the type who'd get rid of something, as long as it entertained him. On the other hand, once it failed to entertain him, he had no doubt that Cartman would turn it into dog food. A shame that mentioned "it" happened to be him.

"No." Cartman said to his surprise, regaining control. Now he sounded all feisty and sadistic. "I'm gonna give you a "Cartman special treatment" if you start shit taking me again, and that treatment includes a standing cell, a pile of corpses, lots of sharps objects and..." he made a dramatical pause, and pretended to think really hard about something, "oh..._ you_."

"You've got way too much spare time, if you invent such treatments..." Kyle sat up, starting to put his clothes back on. Cartman was already fully dressed, but remained sitting on the floor, looking at Kyle. "I thought you SS'ers had your schedules booked with pestering Jews all day long." he added sarcastically. "Is it too hard, squeezing your fat ass through the door every morning?"

Cartman lashed out at Kyle, successfully hitting him across the face with the back of his hand.

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut from the pain, and pressed a hand to the bruising area. He decided not to tempt providence again for the next couple of... years. His head rung from the blow, and he was going woozy. Even with a flat hand, Cartman had unlimited power, and Kyle had been stupid for forgetting it.

What was important now was to find out where his family was located in the camp. He realized how impossible it would be to search on his own, and Cartman had already revealed too much earlier, so maybe he would do it again. All he had to do was build up trust, so Cartman got lulled into a false sense of security. And then when he least expected it, Kyle would pry the information from him. He wasn't sure just how yet, but he would figure something out.

"Do all SS officers live in barracks like this one?" Kyle asked having regained courage.

"Do all Jews let out as much bull crap as you. Jesus Christ," Cartman got up from the floor, shaking his head, whilst heading for the bedroom. "You've been nagging me about all kinds of things, since..." His eyes widened with disbelief, "Oh my God, I can't believe I've only known you for one day. Anyway, go to sleep now, you piece of shit. And tomorrow you better have my coffee ready at six. Or else..." He glared at Kyle, who met his glare with defiant surrender.

"Seriously though, is it normal?"

"_What _is?"

"You guys living in huge barracks like this one."

Cartman cleared his throat looking uneased. "I have my connections." he mumbled reserved.

Kyle decided not to nag him about it now, and especially not after the numerous death threats he had received during the day.

Kyle forced his eyes to remain closed. It was nearly impossible.

He lay in his bed, which was nothing but a wooden slab on legs, with no mattress. He had a thin patchwork blanket wrapped around his slender fame, to keep the cold out. It wasn't the cold that kept his sleep away, though.

He'd definitely find a way out of this godforsaken place, no matter what it took.

The harder he squeezed his eyelids shut, the more he allowed painful pictures of his family, the dogs, the little girl, SS officers and much more to flicker on his retina.

Finding his parents would not be an easy task, but he would have to figure something out.

And what the hell was up with this new, unknown side of him, which secretly longed to be touched by Cartman. He wondered if he'd like it, if another SS man did it to him, and he decided that it wasn't _specifically _Cartman who got him horny. It was probably just a sick fetish, he had repressed for a long time. No, it wasn't the _person _Cartman, who turned him on. It couldn't be...

He heard the strong wind outside, wondering if the snow would melt soon.

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter was a bitch to write for some reason. The sex scene seems borring and simple, and the dust thing... Well, I don't know how it works out, but I figured one of the most humiliating things to make a Kyle do, was lick the Swastika sign -which he despises being a normal person. So.. it was weird, I know, but hopefully my imagination will take me farther next time. :D  
Okay, enough of my rambling..._

*Sirs


	6. Black Wall

**Complete Combustion**

**VI. Black Wall**

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you"

-_Numb by Linkin Park_

Not a lot had occurred since the day Kyle had been forced to work as a housekeeper in Cartmans barrack. The snow had stopped falling, and the remaining snow on the ground had been reduced to slush and mud.

Kyle observed this from inside the barrack, peeking through the curtains, as he had once done from the apartment in Leipzig. To think that it hadn't even been three months yet.

The first days of imprisonment in the barrack – Cartman didn't allow him to go out, and locked the door carefully when he left for work at the camp, - had been terrible, but soon enough his suffering had turned into everyday life.

Cartman would usually bring some potato soup home to Kyle, in the evening, along with some dry slices of bread for the next morning, and Kyle often argued, that Cartman could just give him some of the food the SS officers ate, but Cartman tuned it out.

The ginger often thought about Ike and his parents, but still failed to come up with a plan on how to find them. Under normal circumstances, he would have tried putting pencils in the chink of the door, stuck something in the keyhole, coaxed the lock or attempted to break the window. But this was Cartman he was dealing with, who happened to be the most suspicious and calculating person in the world. There was _no way_, he could get past his precautions, though Cartman kept referring to him as "sneaky Jew-rat."

The relationship between the two hadn't changed a lot, since the day they met. Cartman used every opportunity he saw, to humiliate, mock and scare Kyle, who'd gotten used to it, and his automatic reaction would be retorting with sarcasm, an insult or equal mocking, without crossing the line. Kyle had had enough of death threats, but he had noticed, how he had been able to push it to the absolute limit, before Cartman would become angry enough to seriously hurt him.

On day-two in "E. Cartmans" barrack, Cartman had been really outspoken about how he had supposedly met Kyles brother in Monowitz, and pissed him off by making him roll twenty times in the icy snow, for making a snappy comment about Cartmans weight, which, after some bickering, had resulted in a huge fight. Threats had been thrown violently, and Kyle could have sworn, Cartman had been really close to finishing him off, but like the previous day, the mood had changed, and they'd had sex. Really, really good sex if Kyle remembered right

Now _that_ was a part of everyday life as well. When Cartman came home, him and Kyle would do it a couple of times, if Cartman had had a good day and felt like it, and then go to sleep in their respective rooms.

Man, Kyle was painfully aware that he had engaged in some pretty fucked up sex games after almost three months of living with Cartman. He often wondered if Cartman used to have other servants before him, and how _thei_r asses felt, when going to bed at night.

"Ay! Jew!" Kyle heard the door slam, and was slapped on the ass, when Cartman walked past him, to sprawl on the couch. Something he did a lot.

Kyle could still feel the warmth where Cartman had touched him, and wondered if Cartman was in the mood already. He secretly hoped so, but he would never, ever admit it. Not even to himself.

Once he came into the living room, he saw that Cartman had a bag in one hand, arm extended towards him.

"Go prepare my food." He commanded simply, nearly slinging the bag at Kyle, who caught it briefly. "and it better be real quick. Seriously, I'm so hungry. You're gonna be jealous, when you see what I'm getting today."

Kyle turned around without uttering a word at his enemy. Cartman was usually cranky, when he choose to stay home to eat. He would bring some ready-made food home, and have Kyle prepare it.

Kyle sighed too low for Cartman to hear, and rolled his eyes. There wasn't a kitchen, but in the entrance hall stood a wooden table, with a stack of plates and other kitchen kitchen equipment arranged on top of it, and Kyle usually did all the preparing there.

"Gross," he thought, when opening the bag to see some wrapped up ham, along with some potatoes. "Yeah! The envy is eating me up from inside"" He said sarcastically, cringing in disgust. "'Cept for the fact that I don't eat pork." he added in a cheerful tone, walking into the living room with the food on a tray. Cartman simulated a heart-felt smile from the couch, "...which you.._.know very well_." Kyle realized, dead panning. Why hadn't he seen this coming?

He put the tray on the coffee-table in front of Cartman and placed himself in front of him, hands on his hips. "Okay, Cartman, what are you planning to put me through this time?" he said straight-forwardly, looking awaiting.

"Oh nothing." Cartman said, shaking his head to prove his point, but Kyle still saw that distant smile form on the chubbys lips. He could tell he had some kind of new torture method in mind. "Take a seat." he patted the free space next to him, and Kyle reluctantly sank onto the couch.

This was another thing Cartman had thought up, with that screwed up brain of his. Kyle supposed he had figured, that Kyle would go mad, if he watched him eat the deliciously prepared food for the SS officers, given that all Kyle ever got was potato soup, water and chunks of stony bread. Kyle had "forgot" to mention the fact, that he wasn't a food-person, dreading that Cartman would come up with something worse if he found out. Or maybe he would just stop eating at home, which wouldn't be a great loss.

Kyle would rather have the house to himself, and knew he should be grateful that he didn't need to work under the same fatiguing circumstances as all the other Jews. His parents. And brother. Cartman once in a while reminded Kyle of all the horrendous things he had been spared for, and Kyle couldn't always tell if the Nazi was joking.

Cartman had stopped eating, having only finished half of his plate to Kyles surprise. He looked up at Kyle with a simulated innocent smile.

"I'll give you 50 Reichsmark for eating this." Cartman offered him a fork with a piece of ham on.

"No way!" Kyle expelled, looking repulsed by the idea.

"All right..." Cartman shrugged. "It's just that rumour has it, Number 14 523," he began unnecessarily officially , "that kikes would do _anything _for money. Would you believe it?" he feigned surprise, theatrically clasping a hand over his mouth.

"I knew you would say something like that. Hell, you probably even wrote it down, and have been looking forward to say it to me all day long." Kyle ranted.

"Well, I surely did look forward." Cartman agreed cordially.

"You have such a sad life." Kyle groaned, getting up to clean the plate. Cartman caught his sleeve, before he got away.

"I know you believe that Kahl...but at least I am not the one who's been locked in a barrack for three months." He hinted nonchalantly.

Kyle couldn't tell if it was due to the hard work he'd been doing the whole day, or the fact that Cartman was annoying in general, but he became furious.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS..._wait_." he paused, starring at Cartman completely dumbfounded. "Did you just call me "Kyle"?" He simply failed to comprehend this.

Cartman hesitated for a moment, before he regained his composure. "Well, sorry for calling you by your name, I see, that's real weird..."

"No..." Kyle broke him off. "It's fine." he flashed the confused SS officer a smile.

Cartmans eyebrows crept up under his uniform cap, which he hadn't taken off yet. The blankly starring skull emblem sticking onto it, resembled Cartmans confused face perfectly.

"Does it turn you on?" Cartman implied suggestively, black eyes piercing Kyles green ones.

Kyle licked his lips seductively and twisted his body. "Why don't we find out?"  
Cartman got up from the couch with lightning speed, shoving Kyle into the nearest wall with such force, that whatever hung on it fell down with loud clatters.

Neither Kyle nor Cartman noticed it. Kyles hand was between Cartmans legs massaging the growing bulge in his uniform pants whispering dirty secrets into his ear. The Nazi was urgently licking and sucking the nape of Kyles neck, then he bit him till he drew blood.

Kyle gave a cry of pleasure and ground their hips together in a quick rhythm.

Cartman broke apart.

"Go fill the bathtub. I'll be there in a sec."

"What kind of creepy item are you getting this time?" Kyle asked. "You sick fuck."

"You'll have to see, Jew boy. But it ain't gonna look good, when I'm done with you." His face darkened, and Kyles whole body shook with pleasure.

"See you in a sec."

A couple of days passed and the limited life Kyle was offered within the four walls of the barrack went on completely undisturbed.

It was late afternoon and Kyle was dusting the living room unruffled.

Lately Cartman had been rambling on about some air-raid on Hamburg and how it was all "those god-damned Brits' faults for being Jews in disguise," so Kyle was exceptionally pleased with not having him around. Though he wanted to know, what went on in Germany, he had abandoned the idea of prying information from Cartman. Sure Cartman would talk, but he wouldn't give Kyle any useful information, and if Kyle asked, he would insult him, or keep talking about the subject in riddles to annoy Kyle.

Kyle was fed up with the childish behaviour, but had learned to cope some way or another. He had grown resistant to the many insults. Except of course, when Cartman really decided to be hurtful, because then he would succeed.

Then without warning Kyle heard a hollow knocking sound coming from Cartmans bedroom. Kyle threw the wet wash cloth into a bucket, creating a loud splash, but his attention was fully focused on the insisting knocking sound, which grew larger in every second.

It sounded like someone knocked at the window in there.

He didn't quite understand, why someone had suddenly decided to visit. Since he arrived there had been no visitors coming by.

Kyle had secretly deliberated whether it was due to the late working hours of the SS officers, or if it could be, that Cartman was as much of an ignorant jerk at work as he was at home.

Now the knocking sounded really urgent, and Kyles curiosity exceeded his restraints.

Kyle wasn't allowed to go into the bedroom under any circumstances, and keeping with his usually incurious character, he hadn't even put his hand on the doorknob. Simply because he did not care what Cartman kept in there. Yet he did care that someone was knocking on the window, and with a resolute mien he grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open. His eyes scanned the room, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. Except that it was messy, but Kyle didn't exactly expect Cartman to be meticulousness itself.

At first he didn't recognize the scraggy teenager outside his window. It was only when he gazed upon the familiar, brash face of the boy that realization hit him.

"Ike!" He cried out, quickly rushing across the room to open the window, just to find out it was locked. He stared at Ike, with a bewildered expression, whilst attempting to yank open the window, completely in vain. Ike pointed impatiently at a lock, located on the right corner of the windowstill

, his now deep-set, brown eyes glaring from past the hollowed cheekbones flickered uneasily.

Kyle clumsily worked the lock, and managed to open the window. It couldn't be opened entirely, so Ike couldn't get in, and Kyle couldn't get out.

"Ike!" He repeated, his voice growing shrill. "What the hell's happened to you."

Ike had brought his head close to the pane, and Ikes change of appearance was striking. Not only was he absolutely scrawny, but dirt had literally bored into his every wrinkle and feature, causing him to look tired and worn out. The strong smell of rot and God-knew-what reached Kyles nostrils the second he leaned close to the pane as well.

"Kyle." Ike whispered in a voice which appeared strained. "I've joined a resistance group, and we're trying to find a way to escape."

Kyle hardly cared about escaping at that moment. All he wanted to do, was find out what his run-down brother had gone through, and apparently Ike noticed.

"I'm fine!" Ike mumbled, with a shrug.

"You look terrible." Kyle objected in the same high-pitched voice. "Don't try to fool me on this one. What the hell are they doing to you, Ike?"

"Oh, you noticed this?" The black haired boy asked, holding up his hand, revealing a large, festering wound on the back of it. Lymph and inflammation still pouring out.

"No! I was referring to your overall look." Kyle said slowly, shaking his head in refusal. "Ike... what happened to your hand?"

Ike shrugged it off, casting yet another anxious look at the area.

"Seriously, tell me!" He ordered in shock.

"It happened during work," Ike answered in a sincere and reliable voice of surrender. "Actually it was back when it still froze outside. Approximately a month ago I suppose..." He broke off.

"Continue." Kyle said demandingly.

He was shocked. It was as though Ike didn't even care about being hurt. Sometimes he reminded Kyle too much of himself.

"We were carrying heavy metal pillars, that were to be piled up outside the factory. Well... Since it was degrees below freezing-point, our hands stuck onto the metal, but we were ordered to continue..." he gazed down at his feet. "and when we pulled our hands from the pillars, the skin came off."

Kyle searched his younger brothers face, but not the slightest trace of a lie could be found.

"No way." Kyle said quietly after a moment. "Do they do that a lot?"

Ike shook his head. "Well, not exactly. They beat us up, when we disobey or try to rebellion, and they have the right to shoot us, or torture us in whichever way they see fitting."

Kyle hid his face in his hands, to hide the pain etched into his features. So what Cartman said was true. Every bit of it. And to think, that he had fucked with that murderous psycho just about every single night since they came here... He felt so guilty.

"Is that the bastard you are living with?" Ike asked.

Kyle nodded. "I do the household chores," he replied, "so don't be concerned about me. I'm getting off easier than the rest of you... not that I want to stay here of course!" He quickly added.

"I know." Ike sighted. "That's why I came. To get you out."

"Wait..." Kyle said. "First you have to fill me in on this place. I'm locked up here, so I don't know anything, besides what that douchebag Cartman tells me. And his credibility isn't too good. Are there only Jews here?"

"Well no, there are lots of different people. In my barrack, we are only Jews though. The soldiers divide us really carefully, to not "mix the races" or something. My block, which is number 13, is over flooded with Poles, and some homosexuals..." Kyle twitched, "...but the Poles aren't treated half as bad, as the Jews. We get all the crappy jobs, and they tend to beat us up more often."

"What kind of job do you have?"

"I've had several. Right now, I'm in the factory IG Farben."  
Kyle looked at him in confusion.

"Synthetic rubber and liquid fuel plant." The younger boy quickly explained, "but it could be worse. I've managed to work my way up, and get better jobs 'cos I'm young."

"Good," Kyle said with a half hearted smile. "and... mum and dad?"

Ike shook his head, looking pained. "I don't know." He said simply. "I've tried asking the other inmates if they knew anybody else by the name Broflovski, but I didn't have much luck. But then again... this whole system of camps is huge like hell, and you can't move to other camps on your own."

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well... long story how I got here, but let's discuss the escape."

Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Look, the thing is, the entire Auschwitz is encircled by an electrified barbed wire entanglement. One touch is deadly. I've seen people throw themselves directly at them, to commit suicide." He paused, his expression beyond comparison."so that possibility is out of question. The only way to get in and out is through the gates, and to get through them, you need to have connections to people on the outside."

Kyle shook his head hopelessly. How in the world could they get out through the main gates. It sounded downright stupid. "But there's no way..."

"Other people have done it." Ike proclaimed to Kyles surprise. "Right now our group is searching for someone who knows people outside the camp. But we have to be really careful, since the camp is full of betrayers."

"In what way?" Kyle asked baffled.

"The Nazi regime is turning people against each other. Some inmates will do anything – stab a fellow inmate in the back – to get extra bread or a better job. Most people go crazy or become animals." The absolute repulsion was painted all over Ikes face, but Kyle knew this was a façade. Ike wanted to remain strong, and not loose dignity and break down in front of his brother. Kyle was like that too. He hated to appear weak.

"So, anyway, we have to go now Kyle. Come on." Ike had already spun around, ready to leave. "Just break the window or something.

"What- now?" Kyle asked taken by surprise. "No, that's irrational. They'll begin a search for me and before we know it, we'll all be dead." Kyle argued, painfully aware of how much it sounded like some lame excuse. Maybe it was, but it was true that he didn't want his brother to get hurt, he justified.

Ike didn't seem to view the argument as an excuse, as he nodded silently.

"Right." He agreed. "I'll notify you when a plan is developed."

"Okay."

The two boys looked at each other for a long time, neither one breaking the silence, that had descended upon them. Ike squeezed his hand in through the narrow opening of the window, and Kyle patted it.

"Don't worry Kyle." Ike assured his brother, sending him a cheeky smile. "I won't let them get to me, or let them turn me into an animal."

Kyle sighed and nodded emitting a deep sigh, and forced a smile to his lips. "Give 'em hell. And see you soon."

Kyle watched then Ike left, staggering away on those thin sticks that were now his legs, through the snow. His determined attitude reminded Kyle of that little girl, he had encountered in front of the red brick house. He knew what happened to kids like those, and it was as though, his heart was being squeezed by an icy cold hand.

He got out of the room, and threw himself onto the couch in a Cartman-like fashion, staring straight ahead.

How could people bring themselves to force children to work like that? It was so very wrong, and he couldn't believe Cartman had engaged in these abominations. He paused this train of thoughts for a seconds. Maybe it wasn't all the SS officers that cruelly tortured the inmates, like Ike had described. Or maybe they all did, and Cartman was the one exception.

Kyle couldn't really justify why he stuck up for Cartman all of a sudden, but it just seemed so unlikely for someone Kyle had slept with, talked to, prepared food for, could be a murderer. Besides his sadistic behaviour, he was really just a normal guy, right? Kyle mentally slapped himself. That was probably the biggest lie ever. Cartman was nothing that even came near to normal. He was self-occupied, bigoted, insensitive and obtrusive and _nothing _would prevent him from cruelly torturing people. But was he really a killer?

"Hey Kahl." came a cheerful greeting from the hall. Apparently Cartman was in a good mood today. Kyle was suddenly relieved that Ike had not stayed longer. They had been so reckless. Cartman could have showed up any second.

"Oh, hey Cartman." He greeted back, watching the SS'er flop onto the sofa next to him.

Cartman started staring at him completely unhampered. Kyle furrowed his brows.

"'Sup?"

Cartman shrugged, "Nothing much."

"What is it? Got anything I should take care of." Kyle teased, sliding a hand down Cartmans thigh, to his crotch.

Cartman jumped slightly, at the touch,"Jeez, no Kahl." he said in a reproaching tone "We have to to something about those sordid thoughts in your head. Like, take 'em away or something."

"Yeah?" Kyle snickered, leaning closer to Cartman. "How do you intend to do that?"

Cartman roughly pulled Kyle into his lap, and slid his hands down the gingers chest. "Well..." he began, "the only way to get rid of such thoughts is to... Carry them out, right."

Kyle nodded, and put his hands around Cartmans neck. "Indeed it is."

Cartman took Kyles face between his hands, bringing it closer to his own face. Kyle was a bit confused at this. Cartman usually didn't waste any time when it came to sex, and would only drag it out, with the purpose of torturing Kyle. What did Cartman intend to do now?

His eyes met Cartmans, and to his surprise he saw a slight hint of insecurity, and was pretty sure his own eyes mirrored Cartmans right now.

Now Cartman let a thumb ghost across Kyles lower lip, barely touching the skin, but didn't say anything. He slowly, moved closer, giving Kyle a soft and affectionate peck on the lips. It wasn't open-mouthed or anything, but the soft brush of Cartmans lips, that felt silky on Kyles own, made the ginger shiver and blush. It actually felt really good, but why would Cartman do something of that sort.

"Liking the taste of Kosher, are we?" Kyle didn't even mean to say it, but the sarcastic remark just flew out his mouth, because he had grown used to scorn Cartman whatever he did.

Cartman didn't look hurt. Rather teasing. "One: don't turn me off, and two: you know you liked it." He note, absent-mindedly sliding his hand, under Kyles shirt, to play with a nipple.

"But why?" Kyle asked asked deeply. "You never do something I like."

"Well... "

This was the first time, Kyle ever saw Cartman flustered. He insecurely wrung his hands, and his eyes flickered from Kyles face to his feet, reminding Kyle of a schoolboy.

"'Cos I'm generous like that?" It was a question rather than a statement, and Kyle answered by raising his eyebrows.

"Look kike, I dunno why I kissed you, okay! But I don't really care what you think, 'cos I do what I want. Got a problem with it?" Cartman had regained his composure and was back in attack-mode.

Kyle considered his answer for a second. "No. I don't mind."  
Cartman stared at Kyle for a second, thrown off by his blunt answer.

"In fact," Kyle continued, "I think I would like it, if you did it again." Kyle had no idea, what he was doing. Disregarding the outside world of the camp: the torture, the shootings, the suffering, everything, the fact was, that he had liked the small sign of affection.

"Okay then." Cartman said, once again bringing their lips together. This time the kiss was open-mouthed, needy and full of passion. Kyle gently caressed Cartmans soft hair, and the nape of his neck, with light touches, while Cartman ran his hands down Kyles side, resting them on his hips, while their tongues played with each other. Kyle moaned, when Cartman nibbled his lower lip, in a way that felt particularly good. He suckled at Cartmans lower lip in return, one hand reaching for his crotch, to massage it at the same time.

The kiss quickly grew heated, and the two guys tasted each other urgently, swollen lips colliding in heated passion, while their hands were all over each other. They fell down on the sofa, Cartman on top, kissing lustily. A moan of pleasure escaped Kyles lips, as Cartman turned his attention to his partners neck, kissing at sucking it.

It felt so good and he threw his head back, accidentally banging it against the wall. There was a loud thud, and then a sharp pain shot through the back of Kyles head.

"What the fuck?" Cartman looked up, from Kyles neck. There was a short silence, and then, all of a sudden, they laughed together. There was no telling why this moment of awkwardness seemed so funny, but both guys practically roared with laughter, Cartman buried his head the nape of Kyles neck, tickling it, with his laughing, which caused Kyle to laugh even more in powerlessness.

When the laughter had subsided and the last chuckles disappeared, they looked at each other, a faint smile tracing their lips.

"Only a Jew would do something that awkward during foreplay." Cartman teased.

"Well, only a fatass like you would laugh at it." Kyle argued lightly.

"Suppose we should move this into the bed." Cartman suggested."If the Jew, can control its spasm, and not hurt itself further."

"Hey shut it, you bastard!"

Cartman picked Kyle up, wrapping the gingers legs around his waste, bringing their lips together again, as he carried Kyle into the bedroom.

Kyle could be imagining this, but it seemed as though something changed between them, after that night. They would still call each other names, rip on each other and so on. Cartman would still force Kyle into humiliating sex games, and just humiliations in general, but for some reason, it seemed more harmless than before.

He knew he was despicable for being reduced to a bundle of snickers or a hissy fit, each time Cartman came near him, but he couldn't help the way he reacted to Cartmans schemes to manipulate him.

The night after the laughing, Kyle dreamt of the little girl in the snow. He saw it from the dogs point of view. How it leaped through the snow, the little girl coming closer and closer. As she turned around, with terror written all over her face, he saw, that it wasn't her. It was Ikes pale and skinny face he saw, and then he awoke with a scream, drenched in sweat.

By God, if something happened to Ike, he would never look at Cartman again. Never ever. He would hate him forever, and ever.

Kyle knew he was playing with death. Cartman was unreliable and suspicious, but he couldn't help being drawn to him.

Had he really become that apathetic?

* * *

A/N:_ Okay , this chap is all centered on the relationship between Cartman and Kyle. It's pretty obvious that they are growing on each other, right?  
Actually I had a hard time finding out how to break the ice between them. It complicated when you have a Nazi and a Jew, that hate each other, and only have sex to fulfill their own needs, to get them on the same wavelenght. But then I thought about those situations when you experience something really funny with people. I mean, you don't have to like them, it's just that what you experience is so funny or awkward you can't help but laugh, and feel totally connected at that moment. That's the mood I wanted to create in the laughing scene. Hope it worked out all right. _

_And it'll probably take some time for me to update, hence I'll be working on a school project for the next two weaks. It's gonna be really intense and exhausting, since the grade I recieve is gonna be on my diploma, so I have to do good. _

_Bye~~  
_


	7. Playing with Death

**Complete Combustion**

**VII. Playing with death**

"Russian roulette is not the same without a gun."

-_Poker Face by Lady GaGa_

"Suck it already, Jew!" Cartman badgered Kyle urgently, impatiently pushing his pelvic region towards Kyles face, which resulted in the head his cock poked Kyles cheek.

"That was gross, Cartman." Kyle exclaimed resentfully,retreating his head from between Cartmans legs.

Cartman sat on the couch, pants pulled down to his ankles, with Kyle kneeling in front of him completely naked except for a collar of barbed wire, wrapped around his neck complete with a leash, handed by Cartman. Kyle often wondered where the hell Cartman got all that barbed wire from. He seemed to love using it as a torturinstrument during sex.

"You do as I tell you, slave!" Cartman ordered grabbing a handful of Kyles red hair, yanking it hard, to push his head against his own crotch. "Besides, I know you like it when I'm rough Kahl." he thoughtfully added, looking down into deep green, slightly defiant eyes.

The defiance quickly wore off though, as Cartman leaned down, to graze Kyles neck with his teeth, just above the barbed wire, digging into Kyles tender skin. Kyle let out a moan of pleasure, and lunged himself urgently at Cartmans throbbing cock. He mentally justified it by thinking, Cartman would get his way one way or another, so he might just obey. Besides, it wasn't as though he himself wasn't aroused by the harshness in Cartmans voice, and the way he handled him with the collar.

Cartman let out a deep sigh of relief, as Kyle willingly took the head of his large cock into his mouth, to twirl his tongue skilfully around the sensitive tip.

"Oh God yes Kyle!"

Kyle snickered around the tip of Cartmans cock, making it tingle pleasantly, satisfied with the reaction he received from Cartman. How he loved making _him_ moan and shot a sly look up at Cartman. Then he took the whole cock into his mouth at once, sucking it roughly, and Cartman squeezed his lips together in order to suppress another moan. After just one suck, he drew back, turning his attention to Cartmans balls instead.

He looked up at Cartman with feigned innocence, battering his eyelashes in a way, that made him appear completely submissive. "Officer Cartman..." he said teasingly, making sure to sound as horny as possible. "...how would you like it if I..." he discreetly brushed his fingertips over his partners balls, and noticed how Cartmans body tensed up with expectancy. "You know..." he drawled, taking his time at getting his point across, as he lazily pinched Cartmans inner thigh between his nails.

"What?" Cartman asked simply, waiting for an answer. "Go on Jew..." he said, voice thick with fake patience.

"...sucked your balls..." Kyle finished his sentence. "...real good?"

Cartman looked taken aback for a moment, before regaining his composure. Then he chuckled, and patted Kyles head approvingly. "I suggest you get to work, Kahl."

Kyle grinned back, and leaned down and experienced with kissing and licking his balls, causing a tingly sensation to run through his whole body. He liked doing that to Cartman. Liked the response of moans and hisses he received. Then he took one ball in his mouth, and then the other, sucking it deliberately.

"Let's move on to something different." Cartman said enticingly, yanking Kyle upwards by the hair, pulling the smaller guy onto him to feel the heat of his flushed body, and his hard cock poking against his ass.

Kyles eyes met the deep black ones filled with excitement. "I can see you have something really fucking perverted in mind." Kyle stated, but wasn't exactly unhappy with it, as he lazily played with Cartmans soft hair. He had gotten really daring around Cartman lately, and had discovered that Cartman would let him do almost anything during sex, as long as he felt he was the one in charge. So as long as Kyle acted suitably submissive, he could get away with touching Cartmans hair or verbally or physically tease him, which he loved doing.

"You bet your sweet ass I do." Cartman said, giving Kyles chest one hard shove causing his to fall backwards, and land on his back on the floor. It took under a second before Cartman had joined him on the floor, hovering above him, giving Kyle no time to be startled at the sudden action. Having adjusted on the floor, Kyle grinned, wrapping his arms around Cartman neck, leaning in for a hot kiss.

Kyle felt how his lips were raw against Cartmans, the heat from the Nazi officers body and the sweat dripping off of both of them.

Cartman caused Kyle to jump, when he pinched one of the Jews nipples hard, before breaking the kiss.

"You said we should try something different?" Kyle panted, arms still around Cartmans neck. They were so close, Kyle could feel Cartmans deep warm breath tickle his face, and see each and every little bead of perspiration on his forehead.

"Indeed," Cartman nodded, and turned to lie on his side, opposite Kyle, so they were in the sixty-nine position.

"Interesting view I've got down here Kahl."Cartman mocked, but Kyle brushed it off, giving a cheeky retort.

"I could say the same," and then knowing what Cartman expected, he put Cartmans cock into his mouth, feeling the same gesture being done to him. It was a very different sensation, doing it to Cartman while having it done to himself, but he liked it. It actually multiplied the pleasure, and Kyle thought the needed to use this position more often. Hell much more often.

Kyle felt Cartmans hands pressing against his ass-cheeks, to push Kyles cock further into his mouth. Kyle moaned so loudly, when he felt Cartman deep-throat him, that he accidentally forgot to give equal pleasure to Cartman. Cartman gave his ass a warning slap though, and Kyle decided to be disobedient, as the slap had sent pleasant vibrations through his cock so he blew hot air onto the large, rigid cock in front of him, and tickled the slit by slowly running the tip of his tongue over it, knowing hos annoying it would be, when Cartman was that hard.

Kyle guessed Cartman knew what he was doing, when he felt Cartman spit out his own flushed member.

"Kaaaahl!" Cartmans voice was dark and threading, and delicious bolts of pleasure ran down Kyles spine, as the Nazi became all authoritative. "You know I don't like you being a cock tease." he gave Kyles ass a hard slap, and Kyle yelped from the sudden pain, but also from the pleasure.

"But apparently you've decided to be difficult today, and difficult Jews are the worst kind." He sat up and grabbed Kyle pulling him into his lap, with his back against Cartmans chest.

Kyle closed his eyes, shivering as he his body was engulfed by Cartmans warm body. He felt the muscles pressed against his back, and strong arms reaching around him to keep him in place.

"I thought all Jews were difficult, fatass." Kyle retorted.

A split-second later Kyle felt nails digging painfully into his upper arms, and Cartmans breath close to his ear.

"I swear to God, Jew. I'm gonna fuck your brains out, right now." He hissed directly into Kyles ear, lifting Kyles smaller body slightly up by the hips, only to jam him down over his cock.

Kyle couldn't help but release a cry of pain. Lately Cartman had been nicer, and would even scissor him with his fingers, till he was ready to be fucked, but maybe Cartman was in a particularly sadistic mood today. Guess he'd never know, and didn't really care either, as he felt Cartmans hot cock starting to thrust inside him. He instinctively started rolling his hips, then moved them up and down, clamping down hard on Cartmans cock. He couldn't see the Nazi in this position, but he still felt Cartmans breath close to his ear.

Cartman let Kyle ride him and reached began nibbling sucking on Kyles earlobe, and reached his hands around him, to play with his nipples, one at a time.

Kyle winced, and made a move to touch himself. His hand was quickly slapped away by Cartmans.

"Cartman!" Kyle complained, attempting to wrestle his hands free from Cartmans.

"If you wanna get off, Kahl..." Cartmans breathed into his ear, "you _let _me do it..."

Kyle moaned in approval, as Cartman wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to pump it. He was already very close and orgasm, and judging by Cartmans insisting thrusting, he was too. He panted loudly, feeling Cartman release his load deep inside him, and came all over his own thighs seconds later.

Cartman gave his ass a slap, as Kyle got off him.

"Told you, you'd do as I tell you, Kahl." he remarked, pulling Kyle back into his lap, so they were face to face.

"Only 'cos you'd shoot me if I didn't, Cartman." Kyle argued. "or throttle me with barbed wire. Now get this off me." He gestured toward the wire collar.

A gleeful smile flickered across Cartmans face, and he shook his head. "I'm afraid you have to ask a little nicer, Jewboy. I don't like the tone your are using with me."

"Fucking hell, Cartman, just take it off!" Kyle yelled, but Cartman pulled hard at the leash, making the Jew cough loudly.

"Did you like that?" He gibed. "I don't think you did, Kahl. Now ask nicely, if I would please lumber myself with taking that collar of you."

"You bastard!" Kyle spat, glaring angrily at Cartman, who only looked amused. "_Fine! _Would you _please_ remove this," he pulled at his collar.

"Why, Kahl, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cartman chatted cheerfully, as he began struggling with the collar in order to get it off him.

"Harder than you think." Kyle sighted resigned.

"Why do you always have to be so damn bothering anyway?" Cartman asked, as he managed to pull the entwined pieces of barbed wire apart, wincing slightly.

"_Me?_" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief. "You are the one who keeps bothering me. One second you threaten to kill me, then you put a gun to my head, the next second you want to fuck, and now we are here, chatting about this and that. And _I'm_ the bothering one?"

"'Scuse me, I wasn't paying attention to your gay little speech." Cartman said indifferently and stood up and started to pull on his pants.

"Now you do it again!" Kyle yelled, annoyance prickling every nerve in his body. Why did he have to rile him up all the time? "Can't you just be nice for once?"

"Can't you?" Cartman retorted looking slightly offended. He was now fully dressed.

"What do I do?" Kyle demanded, raising his voice, and stood op starting to dress too.

"YOU PISS ME OFF, THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!" Cartman yelled in anger, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING DEFIANT AND STOP NAGGING ME ABOUT WHY YOU ARE HERE!"

Kyle couldn't believe it. That guy was unbelievable.

"OH SO NOW IT IS'NT FAIR WANTING TO KNOW WHY THE HELL I'M IN THIS CAMP!?" he exploded, angrily flinging the belt he had been about to put in his pants, at the floor.

"I'VE HAD MY BELONGINGS TAKEN FROM ME, BEEN TATOOED WITH A STUPID NUMBER, WITNESSED A LITTLE GIRL BEING EATEN BY A DOG, AND BEEN SEPERATED FROM MY FAMILY! IS IT_ WEIRD _THAT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Cartmans look dropped, and he looked almost melancholic for a short moment. He didn't seem angry any more, and Kyle noticed how his own anger level dropped, being replaced by surprise by Cartmans strange reaction to his fit of rage. "No." he mumbled voice almost inaudible, avoiding to look into Kyles eyes. "No, it's not weird you wanna know."

"_What?_" Kyle said in bewilderment. Why was Cartman acting so strange?

"I just can't tell you..." he continued slowly. "You'll find out sooner or later anyway." He raised his head, to face Kyle, and in that moment, Kyle saw a hint of pain in his ebony eyes. It was hidden well, beneath a frown, but it was definitely pain. Maybe regret even.

The sigh made Kyle soften up, and he stepped closer to Cartman.

"It's fine. I won't ask any more." he mumbled awkwardly patting his shoulder awkwardly a couple of times. "And I'll try to be nicer..." he added grudgingly. "you know... if it makes you happy."

"I'll be nicer to you too, Kahl." Cartman answered, the permanent look of smugness had returned to his face. "Maybe even nice enough to let you sleep in my bed."

"I'd like that." Kyle said sincerely, feeling both confused and a bit.. happy.

Things finally started to seem to fall into place. It was paradoxical, because Kyle still couldn't find his parents. Ike was being tortured by Nazis, and Kyle found himself in a camp, where everybody was out to get him.

So why did he willingly engage in the things he did with Cartman? Why didn't he just fight back, refuse? Why did he even enjoy it?

The word "gay" had popped up in his mind, quite a few times, after Ike had mentioned how they were treated in the camp, but he had chosen to push it away for now.

Ike might show up soon, and get him away. Which would be strange, after having gotten used to being around Cartman all the time.

That night Kyles mind was flooded with thoughts. He lay in Cartmans bed, which was slightly warmer than his own. Not only because this one actually had a mattress, but also because Cartman and him lay so close together. After another round of hot sex, they had automatically curled up together, and Cartman had snuck his arms around Kyles waist without a word, which made a bolt of heat strike Kyle, and his chest soar with a strange warm feeling.

He knew he was playing with death.

_____________________________________________________________________ A/N: Yet another chap where absolutely nothing happens XD Haha, for some reason those chapters are the hardest to write >..< Can't say I have been motivated, because of the lack of reviews ;__; So, please review and motivate me :D You wouldn't think it would help but it does ^^ 


	8. Logos

**Complete Combustion**

**VIII. Logos**

"I can't explain MYSELF, I'm afraid, sir' said Alice, `because I'm not myself, you see."

-_Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll_

"Anyway... See you." Slam.

Completely in a trance, Kyle turned his back to the door, which Cartman had exited through two seconds ago. Why the hell had he just said that?

Kyle couldn't grasp the sense of the words he'd just heard. He was... free. In a way, at least. And then again, not really, because Cartman would expect him to come back.

He started cleaning the pictures on the walls, without paying attention to where he put the cleaning cloth at all. The scene from two minutes ago replayed itself over and over again in Kyles head, and raised more questions than answers.

"_Forget it, Cartman. You are not making me clean the latrines in Block 13!"_

"_Watch me" the superior boy replied maliciously, with the characteristic trace of a smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth._

"_No way in hell I'm doing it. I don't care if you are an officer, I refuse to clean the latrines!" _

"_I was just kidding Kahl." The Jew looked up from his domestic work to realize Cartman was right. He was moving in on Kyle now, slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders to cark him. Kyle fought against the paralysing effect, the embrace always had on him. "I wouldn't want my colleagues to get the pleasure of annoying the hell out of you." His voice cam out muffled and husky against Kyles neck. "You see, only I can do that."_

"_What is so special about Block 13 anyway?" Kyle wanted to know. "You seem to have taken a liking to it." That was an implication. Kyle had remarked Cartman studying a certain map several times. Cartman had handed it to Kyle without hesitation, providing him with the knowledge that it was an accurate memorandum of Block 11, marking some areas to be renovated. _

"_Sure." Cartman said cheerfully. "I like starvation- and standing cells. Oh, and the dark rooms are great too. You should visit some time."_

_Kyle was taken a back. This was the first time Cartman had consented to give him the answers he needed about Auschwitz. Maybe he was tired from the fucking Kyle senseless and therefore careless, so this could be an extraordinary time to grill him. _

"_Starvations cells... is that as sick as it sounds?" Kyle raised his eyebrows, and pushed Cartman off him, to resume his cleaning._

"_Sick like you wouldn't imagine, Jewboy." Cartman taunted. Kyle could practically hear the gleeful laughter in Cartmans head."People scratch their final prayers on the walls with blood. But we only put the law-breakers in there."_

_The harsh truth hit him in the chest like an iceball. It was unbelievable how nonchalant Cartman could be about something like this. It was absurd, but Kyle forced his face to remain blasé. "What kind of lawbreakers?"_

"_Mainly exiles and runaways. Basically people who try to go against the us in smaller or larger scale. But I don't really feel like going into details. Besides, what would a stupid Jew like you know about running a labour camp."_

"_More than a stupid Nazi knows about giving head." Teasing Cartman was a lot of fun. He offered Cartman a self-satisfied smirk. In your face._

"_That's not what you said yesterday smartass." Cartman remained unaffected by the insult._

"_You didn't give me head yesterday, _smartass_. You received head." Kyle shook his head at Cartman little mistake._

"_Bite me." Cartman said._

"_I don't eat pig."_

_Cartmans defiant façade broke into a broad grin. "Touché."_

_Kyle felt a warm feeling inside, all of a sudden. A strange pride for making Cartman laugh sincerely. Not just about torturing or annoying Kyle, but about a joke that was on himself. The feeling was mixed with another feeling of precariousness. "Runaways". That was the category he would be thrown in, if he attempted to escape._

_Cartman turned to leave. He was dressed in his grey-green uniform, with the black leather boots and eagle belt, looking really hot. Kyle was guilt-ridden from having those thoughts about something he ought to despise, and _did_ despise, whenever it wasn't worn by Cartman._

"_Oh and by the way, Kahl, you can go outside if you want. You look like a corpse, and I'm no necrophiliac. The sun misses you."_

_Kyle was completely and one hundred percent __dumbstruck. A lavine of thoughts tumbled through his head, and burried him. What Cartman just said, went completely against his dominating, controlling sadistic self, and Kyle had never ever thought he would ever utter words like those he had just said. With a feeling of total disbelief he used his last brain capacity to close his gaping mouth, and snap out of the state of incredulity he was trapped in. _

_He didn't even notice Cartman approching him, before he found himself holding a piece of paper in his hand, and caught the last bit of Cartmans words.  
"...wrote this so you can pass through the camp without being suspected for escaping. You are privileged. It has my signature."_

_Kyle looked at the piece of paper in his hand. The scribbling was brief yet the message was clear. _

**This Jew is employed by E. Cartman, and must be permitted to pass freely through the camps.**

**Signed by: Eric Cartman**

"_You better not lose that. And don't abuse my trust. You'll be back in time to have dinner served when I get home." Cartman chipped merrily. "Anyway... See you." He closed the door. Kyle hastily stuffed the lap of paper deeply into his pocket._

Kyle snapped out of the flashback. Why had Cartman granted him such an opportunity to escape? It was the most unlikely thing ever to happen, and yet the proof was right in Kyles pocket. He could go. He couldn't get out of the camp of course. The note only granted him permission to walk around outside without doing any kind of work or duty. But how the hell did Cartman have the authority to decide what the other SS soldiers could or could not do. He was probably one of the youngest after all.

Kyle decided that right now, that was the lesser important question. The question of why Cartman had allowed him outside, was the prime consideration right now. Could it be, that Cartman had been honest, and that he just wanted Kyle to be able to go outside... enjoy the sun.. Okay, that was unlikely. Could he actually be nice?

The memory from yesterday popped into Kyles head.

Right after the argument Cartman had asked Kyle to move into his bedroom to sleep, which was as weird as, Cartman allowing Kyle to go out. Kyle couldn't help but find it strangely suspicious, that Cartman had offered him to sleep together in his bed. After two rounds of sex, Kyle had had neither the energy to ask why he offered him such a thing and nor was he mentally prepared to take on the argument which the question would stir. Cartman would have told him not to dig into his business in an icy tone.

Then Kyle would throw back some indignant reply, and they would be fighting. If it turned out good, Cartman would let hateful words fly at him, and retreat into his bedroom alone. If it, on the other hand, turned out bad, he would strangle Kyle right on the spot.

Cartman had shrugged the whole issue about Kyle and him sharing a bed off as trifles, but Kyle still found the sudden act of generosity very strange. It was unlike Cartman to share anything with anyone. He took pleasure in forcing Kyle to watch him eat delicious food, leaving him with dry bread and water, and he definitely didn't feel the slightest sense of guilt doing that.

Observant as he was, Kyle had quickly discovered that Cartman also hated intimacy, so that was another reason why he'd probably rather starve than let Kyle into his personal space. Whenever Kyle asked him personal questions, he would withdraw himself completely, into his little shelter of hate and anger. No intimacy wasn't Cartmans thing at all. The Nazi didn't just hate it. He despised it. In the beginning Kyles theory had been., that Cartmans despising intimacy was caused because, he was too primitive to feel anything, but lately several radical changes in Cartmans behaviour had proved him wrong.

Take the moment when Kyle banged his head into the wall, and they had laughed together like they were actually on the same level. Not a Jew and an SS officer. Just two people who were on the same wavelength and had fun. To Kyle, it had seemed like they had a connection at that moment. No, Cartman definitely was not primitive. Judged from the few good experiences Kyle had shared with him, he had some feelings, so he couldn't be totally primitive. Actually he was both smart and calculating as well. Rather than incapable of feeling emotions, he probably locked them away, somewhere in the deep dark pit inside himself where, maybe, a heart hid as well.

Kyle hoped he wasn't being too naïve, when it came to Cartman, but the truth was, that it wasn't solely Cartman who had changed. Kyle had realized it that, that morning, when he woke up next to the sleeping SS'er. He'd shifted to lie on his stomach, to gaze at Cartmans sleeping head on the pillow. Everything from the tousled hair to the round cheeks strangely enough radiated innocence and peace. The complete opposites of Cartman when he was awake.

Kyle had realized how much he had changed too. During the first whole month trapped in the barrack in Auschwitz I , Kyle would never have wasted an honest thought on Cartman. Now the chubby SS officer occupied his mind all the time. It was also as though he didn't detest Cartman as much, after the two and a half months together.

He had never been scared of him in any sense. Mainly because he wasn't afraid of dying, and because he had seen right through Cartman from the beginning, and realized that Cartman would enjoy scaring the crap out of him, more than anything else, and of course, being annoyed by Cartmans behaviour and constant mental challenges, Kyle had refused giving him that pleasure. By now, he had realized another thing. Cartman might have a foul mouth and threaten Kyle all the time, but he enjoyed making him suffer, more than actually killing him. He didn't have the authority to carry a gun, but even if he had, Kyle sincerely doubted that Cartman would pull the trigger on him. Something the two and a half months younger version of him, would have strongly disagreed with.

He looked at Cartman more closely. It wasn't the first time Kyle had looked at Cartman thoroughly, but still, it was as though this silent version of Cartman, wasn't part of the bigoted and hateful samples he'd live though during the day. His skin was incredibly smooth, for someone who spent most of his time, furrowing his face with anger or broad, smug smiles. His nose was small and almost straight, but with a curve at the tip, making him appear quite childlike. So did the soft, full lips, slightly apart right now. Kyle had reached out his hand, to touch the dark brown well-kept hair. Cartmans hair was definitely Kyle favourite feature about him. The way it flowed between his fingers was unlike anything else, though Kyle would hate to admit to that. Even though he was being screwed by a Nazi he had a little dignity left, and he wasn't about to go all soft on Cartman, only because he didn't look like a ticking bomb in his sleep.

"He can't be much older than me." Kyle had silently whispered to himself, curiously running his fingers over the curve of Cartmans cheek, to trace along the jawline. Being alone in the barrack all the time, had resulted in the development of a strange habit of talking to himself.

He wondered how such a young guy -practically still a boy like himself, had managed to get into the _Totenkopfverbände. _The training and education process took about three years, and you probably had to be eighteen to join. Kyle didn't know much about the SS-system, but enough to have a pretty good idea, that Cartman was too young to be here. Maybe he had created a fake id, because he wanted to serve Germany so badly. Or because he wanted power. There was also another issue. Though he was neither obese nor fat, Cartman was chubby, and probably not fit enough to be a soldier. So why could he get into the SS.

Kyle had sighted and rolled onto his back again, deciding to shrug it all off. It didn't matter why Cartman was here. He probably hat his reasons, and as far as Kyle was concerned he could serve them on a silver plate, and Kyle would still turn them down. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself, as he was squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to get a few more hours of sleep, before he had to endure another day of housekeeping.

Kyle forced his thoughts to drift off in another direction than Cartman. Ike was by far more important than Cartman.  
He soaked the cloth with water from his bucket, wrung it, and pressed it to one of the pictures he hated the most. The one of Hitler. Washing the picture of a man he hated so much, really made him feel like a slave.

Deciding that neither Hitler nor Cartman were worth wasting thoughts on, he started to wonder what Ike was doing right now, and when he was going to return. Right in that moment, he heard a loud knock coming from the bedroom. It could only be Ike.

He swung open the door and ran into be bedroom. He was right. Ike waved at him, and gestured for Kyle to open the window. Kyle quickly complied with his request.

"Kyle! I went to ask the resistance group how to set you free, and we've got a plan."

Though Ike appeared excited, his state of health was worse than last time Kyle had seen him. He was scrawny. It looked like his skin was thin, pale, yellowish plastic, wrapped tightly around his bones. His damaged appearance gave Kyle a strong urge to pull his younger brother into a hug.

"Really?" Kyle sounded both excited and anxious.

It was logic to follow Ike. Nothing but simple logic. It was the better option. It was morally correct option. He had to go this time.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so . It took some time to update this time... I haven't been motivated and have been busy. This chap is kinda rushed, with a lot of flash back, and other confusing stuff. I hope it doesn't seem too confusing D:

I also have a feeling that this chap is pretty fucking borring . I hope I'm not right, but it contains so many thoughts and no actual action .

Cartman let's Kyle go outside XD First, I thought it was out of character, but now I've thought up a good enough reason to justify it :D  
And no sex in this chap ______ I kinda wanted to write a sex scene, but I figured the chap would be too long and it wouldn't fit in. . Haha. And a sex scene in every chapter is too much __

Oh, and on another note, does anybody know when the new season of South Park is gonna be aired? It just hit me... XD

Anyway, please review ^__^


	9. Cynosure of the Sacred Sky

**Complete Combustion**

**IX. Cynosure of the Sacred Sky**

"Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you"

_Numb by Linkin' Park_

It was logic to follow Ike. Nothing but simple logic. It was the better option. It was the morally correct option. He had to go this time.

"What do you mean "really?" Ike asked raising his eyebrows at Kyles obvious confusion. His body might be weakened by the ongoing starvation, but his voice still held the same defiance and energy as always and that assured Kyle, that escaping was the right thing to do.

"Didn't he give it to you?" Ike continued.

Kyle eyes widened, and his heart dropped in his chest. He had hoped Ike would offer him some answers, the last thing he needed was more questions. "Didn't _who_ give me _what_?"

"Officer Cartman, asshat." Ike shot his older at brother a look which more than merely hinted, that he failed to comprehend why Kyle was being protracted. Then all of a sudden a boiling, unpleasant wave of realization washed over Kyle, causing his cheeks to burn with disappointment. The emerald orbs widened slightly, and a shadow fell over his face.

"Oh..." He felt really stupid right now. Had he really believed Cartman would hand him that note, only for the sake of his health?

Kyle couldn't lie to himself any more, and accepted the inevitable fact, that he had wanted Cartman to care about his well-being. He hated himself for being that naïve. Cartman was a Nazi for Gods sake. He would never care about anything besides food, sex and being a cantankerous biggot. How could he possibly have thought, that Cartman would do something for him? Ike was intelligent and designing. It was obvious that he had brewed a plan together, to trick Cartman into giving him the note. Yes, that did sound like something Ike would do.

"You get it now, Einstein? I made Cartman give you that note."

_Just like I thought..._

"As much as I want it to be my idea, it was actually one of the other members of the resistance group, who came up with it. We just told the Kapo of our barrack, that one of the SS officers had ordered us to reforward an important message. We made him believe, that an SS officer had ordered the Kapo to tell Cartman, he wanted him to give you permission to go outside, so he could "accidentally" catch you, and interrogate you. We told the Kapo, it was because you had important politic connections, and the whole "catching" had to seem accidental, so you wouldn't become suspicious. That way it would be easier to get the truth out of you."

Kyle frowned, placing one hand on his hip, staring somewhat accusingly at his younger brother. "And he bought that?" That had got to be the most complicated, and tangled story ever. There was no way anybody would believe that.

"You wouldn't bother asking, if you knew our Kapo." Ike retorted, grinning with a know-all attitude, like had he been waiting for the question to surface.

"What about him?" Kyle asked.

"He's just incredibly stupid is all. You can tell him whatever, and he'll believe it. He's really naïve. His name is Leopold."

"What is a Kapo anyway?"

"It's a prisoner the SS'ers pick to guard the rest of the barrack. It's usually a big muscular guy, but sometimes the just pick someone, who they know will look ridiculous trying to order the rest of us around. To get a good laugh."

"But that's wrong." Kyle objected. "That is turning the prisoners against each other."

Ikes face went gloomy. "Well, yeah. They do that. Why do you think they picked Leopold in our group? Because he's weak, and they know he'll eventually break down, or that the rest of us will gang up on him. It's just the way they work, and it's effective as hell, I tell you."

Kyle mused over this new piece of info for a moment, before contributing with his thoughtful reply.

"Ike..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

"What?" Ike sounded slightly inpatient. "Snap out of it." He waved his hand in front of Kyles face on the other side of the thick window.

"Oh... sorry." Kyle returned to the present. "I was just wondering, do you suppose the existence of these labour camps are common knowledge to the rest of Germany, 'cept the Jews? I mean... not that our family communicated much with the neighbours the last couple of months in Leipzig, but wouldn't we have gotten the wind of it, if everybody knew about them?"

"I see where you are coming from..." Ike looked doubtful. "And yeah, I guess nobody must've known about it, unless if of course the camps were brand new. I mean, then maybe there are too new and haven't been revealed to the public yet. But it's pretty evident they've been around for at least some years. The facilities are pretty dilapidated."

"So maybe this whole thing is a secret." Kyle made out, "but _whose_ secret?" He eyed Ike incisively, but only received a questioning stare in return.

"What do you mean "whose" secret?" Ike asked in light confusion.

"Well.. On one hand, " Kyle began, "it could be a limited group within the SS organization, who orchestrated the camp system, and now they are keeping it secret from the government. On the other hand, maybe the whole government is in on it..."

"Isn't it pretty writ large, that the whole government knows about this? Think about the Night of Broken Glass. I was only nine back then, but I still remember how the Gestapo ransacked our house, and the Schwartz families shop panes got smashed up. The Government _organized_ that, so naturally they organized the camps too. They are out to get us Jews. I thought you were bright, but you've really gotten naive lately."

_Yeah, I wonder who caused that..._

"No, I'm just questioning whether there could be other options," Kyle shrugged. "but you might be right about the Government. It's just hard to accept that they are all in on it."

"Don't know about you, but I was pretty convinced they were bastards, ever since they... oh let's see, burned down our churches, forbade us to work, squeezed us into camps..."

"I get it, I get is." Kyle exclaimed, eying Ike with the slightest hint of irritation. Let's just find a way out from here."

A good ten minutes later, Kyle found himself outside Cartmans barrack, next to Ike. They were on their way away from the barrack heading for the exit of Auschwitz I. Ike had told it wasn't a far walk.

The two adolescences walked in silence, passing several squads of SS soldiers. Some sauntering blithely around, chatting carelessly with cigarettes hanging from their mouths, others with downcast eyes sheltering their unfathomable orbs. They were lumbering on the outsides of the troops of marching prisoners, with their guns at the ready, like sheepdogs waiting to dig into a defenseless group of sheep.

Kyle saw the prison uniform-clad Kapos with their green armbands and inversed triangle marks on their chests, breathing nervous groups of marching prisoners down the neck, with stern miens and cold eyes. The prisoners were all perfect copies of Ike. Soulless, marching robots drowning in too big uniforms, holding too little hope, and appeared like they needed to gain at least 20 kilos.

The environment was even more uninviting than what Kyle could recall. As he moved farther into the camp, he started remembering the towering brick buildings closing in on him on the narrow roads, the smoke from the chimneys, painting the sky in a filthy gray color westwards and the smell of putrefaction in the chilly air.

"Shocked?" Ike asked casually, as though being able to read Kyles thoughts.

"Well," Kyle began in self-defense. "You can't blame me. I haven't been outside for three months, so I have no clue what's going on out here."

"You can't blame me, for _blaming_ you. During those three months you've been cooking dinner for a fat Nazi inside a warm barrack, while I've been chopping wood, dragging heavy iron rods and cleaning latrines in degrees below freezing-point, with gun-carrying, Jew-loathing SS soldiers watching my every move." Ike complained in a bitter tone.

Kyle was slightly taken aback by his brothers reaction to his self-righteousness. After having gaped at Ike, for a second or two, a strong feeling of guilt and remorse gushed into him:

"_No way in hell I'm doing it. I don't care if you are an officer, I refuse to clean the latrines!"_

"_So, anyway, we have to go now Kyle. Come on." Ike had already spun around, ready to leave. "Just break the window or something._

"_What- now?" Kyle asked taken by surprise. "No, that's irrational. They'll begin a search for me and before we know it, we'll all be dead." Kyle argued, painfully aware of how much it sounded like some lame excuse. Maybe it was, but it was true that he didn't want his brother to get hurt, he justified._

"_In fact," Kyle continued, "I think I would like it, if you did it again." Kyle had no idea, what he was doing. Disregarding the outside world of the camp: the torture, the shootings, the suffering, everything, the fact was, that he had liked the small sign of affection._

Kyle didn't say anything to Ike, as their pace quickened. They looked to each their own side, Ike with a look of self-consciousness on his face.

Kyle figured he felt abashed, from his sudden truthful outburst, but also concluded that his brothers regret didn't match the strong remorse Kyle felt. Everything he had done from the day he arrived at Auschwitz had been meaningless and imprudent. He had been selfishly giving in to his desires while debasing the harsh reality. He realized that only if he multiplied what pain and degradation he might have felt with Cartman by a hundred, no a thousand, he was nearing the suffering Ike had been put through.

Kyle decided that from now on, he wouldn't let Cartman have his way with him. Though it was hard to acknowledge, Kyle had ascribed feeling and humanity to Cartman because they'd had sex, and he felt disgusted by- and disappointed in himself for committing such a horrendous mistake, which had been committed by so many people before him. Sex had nothing to do with feelings. It was human nature to moan deceptive lies in your partners ear, when aroused. It was human nature to say or do anything to get satisfaction. Kyle felt incredibly stupid for letting himself be fooled, by such a predictable game. He could picture Cartman walking from the barrack, a haughty grimace plastered over his face from looking forward to torturing prisoners all day long, and returning home to a willing victim with spread legs. That vision was so realistic it literally hurt.

The truth hurt. He decided Cartman wasn't worth his sympathy. This time he'd focus on the important matters at hand; His brother.

They had already passed the prisoners kitchen, two moveable gallons and some prison barracks, when Ike turned down yet another a narrow road squeezed in between two read brick buildings. The one on the right side was a post office.

Then he led Kyle into one of the plain, red brick barracks, where Kyle was met by at least ten pair of eyes, starring expectingly at him. Kyle immediately recognized them as Jews, when he saw the Star of David on their shoulders, on top of their striped rags.

A couple of them nodded obliging at Kyle, while others took to casting nervous looks around, as though the walls were equipped with ears.

"You got back." Someone stated, addressing Ike. It was a tall man. Kyle scanned him with his eyes, but found no remarkable characteristics worth a description. He was thin like the others, dressed like the others and wore the same permanent dehumanized stare as the others.

"Yeah, and it was easier than we expected. The dumb Nazis must be slacking off. Not one asked us, what we were doing. They are probably busying themselves down at the Winter Line."

The others laughed contemptuously.

"Anyway," Ike continued. "This is Kyle, my older brother." He turned to Kyle. "See, we have to make these meetings quick, 'cos we have to be back at our barrack for the mandatory evening roll call. If we're not there..." Ike moved his hand in a slicing movement over his neck to demonstrate his point and shrugged casually. Kyle starred from person to person and could quickly tell they were not joking. He decided not to cling to the subject of possible death right now, but there was still one thing he had to know.

"I was just thinking..." he began, scratching his hair. "You guys aren't even from this camp, right? You are from Monowitz... There are not many Jews here in Auschwitz I. Cartman told me that. Here's mainly prisoners of war, homosexuals and gipsies."

"Sure, sure. I know what you are getting at, " Ike cut him off, with a silencing hand movement. "The three camps are connected by a railway system. The Monowitz camp lies further east, and this camp is in the middle, so it wasn't terribly hard to get on a train and get here."

"Nothing like a nice expedition." Kyle groaned sarcastically, wondering how his brother had come to grow into the Jewish version of Marco Polo. He possessed curiosity and qualities of leadership that by far exceeded Kyles. The still shared the same stubbornness though.

"If I can interrupt, I just want to remind you, that we don't have a lot of time," a brown, curly haired boy, with a strange downwards turning mouth objected. He spoke in rattling gasps, like every word caused him trouble breathing. The other Jews nodded in confirmation.

"Weird little dude," Kyle thought to himself.

"Right," Ike said. "So we've thought up a plan on how to escape. The thing is, for that to work, we need you to fool officer Cartman."

"Cartman?" Kyle echoed vaguely, allowing the words to seep in. "What the hell do you want me to do with him?" he complained, voice growing shriller with every word.

"Manipulate him." Ike replied blithely. "Have you seen those giant Opel Blitz* wagons, usually parked just outside the _Arbeit Macht Frei _gate?" He elaborated.

Kyle remained looking like a question mark. "...No." He offered shortly.

"Okay, but they are there. It's some military wagons, really huge ones, and they sometimes drive outside the camp. Anshel here found out." He gestured toward a guy in his late teens.

"When do they drive out?"

"No idea, but we'll find out." Ike replied self-assured, blinking at his brother with sparky eyes.

"So you guys want to use the cars as an escape," Kyle quickly deduced. "and you want the fat Hitler-wannabe to drive." He snorted loudly at the thought of getting Cartman to do_ that_. He'd be more willing to let Kyle rape him in public in front of his whole family, the entire SS army _and_ his beloved Führer.

"Who said that?" The adolescence, Anshel remarked. "Getting officer Cartman to perform such a task would be impossible," he began, and Ike nodded, endorsing behind his back, "the thing you need to do is to get the keys from Cartman."

"Aha..." Kyle said unimpressed, and sighed deeply. Maybe he was being too cynical about this plan, but it seemed way too simple to get out, according to Ike and his group. They acted like they "just" had to get the keys, but did they even know Cartman like Kyle did? Did they have the slightest idea what a obnoxious, malignant, gleeful, callous dick face he was? If Kyle asked him for _anything, _he'd thrive on showing it into Kyles face, offering it with a factitious attitude of friendliness, only to snatch it away roaring with laughter, the moment Kyle reached out to touch it. Wait, how did they even know if Cartman had a key? Why the hell_ would _he have one? Kyle voiced this question.

"Because we know him, bro." Ike replied. "He doesn't have a permanent function in the camp, as far as we know, but he often comes by I.G. Farben, driving a wagon like the one I described to you. Then the kapos select some people, load them into the wagon, and he drives off."

"Where to?"

"Outside the camp. No idea if the prisoners are tagging along all the way. Maybe they are unloaded somewhere, but we definitely overheard Cartman telling one of the other officers "he'd be fucking stoked to get outside, after having dealt with this load of crap." He was probably referring to the prisoners of the wagon, so I guess they are dropped off beforehand."

"Probably so." Another inmate said.

Kyle eyed his brother through narrow eye slits, his mind racing him with 150 km per hour. He thought about all the things he didn't know about Cartman, and it hit him how little he really knew. He had had no idea what Cartman did in the camp. Surely he had imagined it to involve torturing Jews, but he had always braked, putting his train of thoughts to a stop, before the vision could develop details, and become more than a fraction of the dimmed truth.

He remembered how he had concluded Cartman wasn't worth his concern earlier that day, but now that decision seemed wavering. Cartman had a prepossessing quality about him, which caused Kyle to be pulled back in, whenever he decided to stop obsessing about the guy.

"How come he doesn't even have a permanent job?" Kyle asked in feigned indifference, hoping he sounded sincerely casual, though the curiosity was bubbling inside him.

"You know, because he's privileged." Ike said in a dismissive tone, like something was implicit, but Kyle didn't know what he meant by "privileged".

"Actually I don't." He replied.

"You don't?" Ikes eyes widened in astonishment. "You live with him Kyle, you _ought _to know," Ike continued almost reproachfully, exchanging puzzled looks with the others, who mumbled in subdued voices.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why the hell hasn't he told you that?" Ike asked rhetorically. "You sure you don't know?"

"_Know wha_t?" Kyle cried out in frustration. This was getting annoying. What were they on about now, that he didn't know? Kyle detested feeling stupid, because he was used to be intelligently superior to people his own age.

"_Who he is._" Ike emphasized, eyebrows raised in disbelief. He gesticulated. "You really,_ really_ don't know who he is, right?" He asked, apparently determined to make Kyle appear as dumb as possible.

"No, I REALLY, REALLY don't, so if you'd just _tell me _already, and quit the smartmouthing!" Kyle exploded. Ike looked even more confused at Kyles sudden outburst than before, and fell silent for a moment.

"His father is Heinrich Himmler, Kyle," he told bluntly.

This was too much information for one day, and Kyle felt as though his brain was about to seize up, like a ruined motor. Kyle started massaging his temples, eyes still locked with Ikes. His expression had changed from annoyed to completely dismayed.

"Heinrich Himmler as in the leader of SS?" Kyle asked slowly.

"One of the most powerful men in Germany." Ike said affirmatively.

Kyle was always quiet in Cartmans company. He contemplated the thickset Nazi from across the room. Said Nazi had besieged the couch the moment he entered the room, and now he lay there, sprawled peacefully across the heavy piece of furniture, with a cigarette between two fingers. He had chucked his uniform coat on the floor, for Kyle to pick up, and was wearing a red sweater instead.

Kyle sat on a chair across from him, polishing his black boots, piercing him with glares whenever Cartman wasn't noticing it.

So this was the identity the concise and reserved adolescence had hidden?

He was the son of Heinrich Himmler. A full-blown Nazi.

Of course Kyle knew who Heinrich Himmler was. Which German didn't? He was the man responsible for most of the Anti-Semitic laws passed in Germany. The Chief of the German Police and Minister of the Interior, second in command to Hitler and one of his most entrusted allies. An extremely national socialistic and slightly lunatic man,with extreme power, who was constantly being extolled in the radio.

Though having been very surprised about Himmler being the father of Cartman, several thing fell into place now that the puzzle was solved.

How could an SS soldier be chubby? Well, because his father was Heinrich Himmler. How could an 18-year-old get into the SS, when the required training took three years? Well, because his father was the psychopath Heinrich Himmler, king of eugenics, Hitlers right hand, the leader of SS.

When rethinking the matter, it actually seemed right. Kyle had no trouble imagining the happy Nazi-family, Cartman, Himmler and that fat wife of his- what-was-her-name, playing a "fun game of"dart with Jew-heads for dartboard on a Sunday afternoon.  
He wondered why Cartman hadn't bragged about being the son of such a powerful man yet. It would be very Cartman-like to look up to an Anti-Semitic asshole like that, so why would he keep it a secret? The forthright Cartman Kyle knew, would tactlessly boast about how great his dad was for "putting those god damned heebs out of their misery" or something alike. Yes, he would buzz like a killer-mosquito needing to be swatted.

For some reason unknown to Kyle, he felt like Cartman owed him an explanation, though Cartmans family was none of his business. He wasn't sure if he would dare to ask yet. The possibility for Cartman blowing up in his face was predominant, and Kyle risked destroying the somewhat friendly terms which had developed between them lately, so he was undecided and wavering.

Right now Kyle just wished he could be a little bit more like Ike, who was always serene and resolute. When he arrived at Auschwitz, he'd been like a sacrosanct and resolute too, certain that no Nazi could ever break him down. Well, they hadn't broken him down yet, but he had certainly managed to screw up his brain, with his over-analysing tendencies and his confusion over Cartman.

* * *

A/N:  
_Soooo muuuuuch infooooo _ Argh!  
Sorry if this chapter is unnecessarily detailed and stuffed with information, I just needed a break from the secluded "Cartman x Kyle in their own happy bubble" scenes, and get some action going. _

_I hope I succeeded. _

_  
I personally think the idea about Heinrich Himmler being Cartmans dad was great, though a little far-fetched. It would probably be relevant to tell you, that Heinrich Himmler is a complete nut case. He told one of his friends he would shoot his own mother if Hitler ordered it, he ordered his own nephew to be shot for being gay, and he generally just enjoyed killing people. He seems like someone Cartman could relate to, right? Anyway, I'm relieved this chapter is done, 'cos it took several sleepless night to write. A really hard one to get through. _

_And another thing. I hope you don't hate me for using too much slang, for a fic taking place in the 40's. I just think it adds dynamic to the story, and helps keep the persons in-character, and I hope it doesn't ruin the reliability. I can't make everything a hundred percent correct after all._

_Well, I think that was it for this time._

_Please review and I'll love you for all eternity :D_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

*A German car-brand. Actually this particular car-brand were during the Holocaust referred to as gas vans or gas wagons, cause they were the forerunners of the gas chambers. People would get into the wagon, and then be gassed. Of course Kyle and Ike have no idea about what the cars are actually used for.


	10. Pathos

**Complete Combustion**

**X. Pathos**

"We look at each other

Wondering what the other is thinking,

But we never say a thing."

_Ants Marching by The Dave Matthe__ws Band_

"You know Jew," Cartman began, after having taken a huge drag on his cigarette. "you should feel kinda honoured about getting to live here."

Kyle looked up from the boots on his lap with a frown.

"Honoured to share a house with you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Even Hitler would grow sick of your Jew jokes." he added sarcastically.

Suddenly a wave of darkness shrouded Cartmans face, and it seemed he had completely forgotten about the cigarette stump between his fingers, as he was staring stiffly at Kyle.

"I swear to God kike, if you speak bad about the Führer I'm gonna break your fucking Jew neck, castrate you and feed your balls to the other prisoners in soup." His voice was low and threatening and his eyes piercing.

Kyle eyed him angrily.

"_Really, Cartman?_ Do you expect me to adore and worship the guy who ordered me to be stuck here with you in this crappy camp?" Without noticing himself, Kyle had raised his voice slightly. "If that's the case, you ought to know the truth. I hate this fucking place, I hate you and I hate the god-damn idiot you call your Führer." There. At least Cartman knew how he felt now.

In the blink of an eye, Cartman had gotten up from the couch, and in three steps he went across the living room and grabbed Kyles collar roughly, pulling him up from his chair.

"I'm serious." He spat, ebony eyes boring straight into Kyles emerald ones. "I don't give a shit if we sleep together, or if I'm gonna have to live without sex for a few months... You _don't_ speak ill of the Führer." His voice was now reduced to a low hiss full of hatred. "_Get it?_" He shook Kyle violently as if to emphasize his point.

Kyle met the cold look in Cartmans eyes with a look of pure defiance. He glared right back at the furious Nazi without cringing. Cartman might be a tread, but loosing in an argument about Hitler was just a total admission of failure seen from Kyles point of view.

"Well, I'm serious too. You can beat me if you wanna, I don't give a crap." Cartman looked absolutely furious by now, and Kyle knew his next words probably weren't going to be his smartest move ever, and that he ought to keep quiet, but it would really be worth it.

"all I know is..." he said provokingly, firmly ignoring the warning look in Cartmans eyes, his clenched teeth and his fist gripping tightly at his collar, "...that Adolf Hitler is a fucking wackjob who deserves to die right here in his own camp!"

A split second later Cartmans fist collided with Kyles jaw with a loud slam. Kyle winced and staggered. Little dots of yellow and green danced on his retina, and his vision was blurred by the pain for a few seconds, before the world came into focus again. He saw Cartman standing leaned over him, so he had probably fallen to the floor, after the blow.

Right, the world was now sharp and bright again, and he felt the wooden splinters from the floor dig into one of his cheeks. So he was on the floor.  
Cartman had sat down next to him, and looked a little uncertain what to do next, with his eyes flickering from Kyles face to his hands, and back again.

Kyle managed to sit up slowly, while feeling his jaw with one hand. It definitely hurt, but it wasn't broken or anything, so Kyle quickly decided the snappy comment he'd reeled off about Hitler was one hundred percent worth it. "You hit me." He stated coldly, not really knowing how to react. If he made a fuss Cartman would probably repeat the action and Kyle definitely didn't want him to do that. Insulting the Nazi one time was a self-declared success, but doing it twice was certain death.

Cartman shrugged with feigned nonchalance. "Well, you deserved it Jew." He starred at Kyle without saying more.

Kyle sat still for a moment.

"You know, it's not like I'll take back what I said"

"Whatever you dumb shit. At least you know who's in charge now." Cartman replied in a chilly tone.

Kyle glared at his opponent for a long moment, before answering with an unnatural thoughtful and calculating calmness in his voice.

"Because I certainly didn't know that before..." He mumbled slowly. "Because you haven't told me anything."

Cartman raised an eyebrow with a blank look on his face. Kyle quickly interpreted the expression, and knew that Cartman had no idea what Kyle was getting at. Even Kyle hadn't known what he was getting at until a couple of seconds ago, when he had realized, that this situation was the perfect set-up for asking Cartman if his father was Himmler. He wouldn't be ruining the good terms they were on, because Cartman had just managed to do that himself by punching Kyle.

Kyle took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the accuse he was about to throw at Cartman. He'd probably earn another punch for being a "nosy little hebe" or something alike, but regardless of that he still intended to hear Cartmans version of Ikes story.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Cartman asked simply.

"I just think it's weird that you managed to get into the Totenkopfsverbände, you look so young. I just wondered."

"Really?" Cartman replied mockingly, and got up from the floor. "I'm sorry Kyle, but I don't really give a fuck what you wonder about..." He was about to retreat into the bedroom, when Kyle rose from the floor as well, asking him "please listen for once", in an exacting tone. Cartman spun around, and put his hands on his hips in dismay.

"Cartman... I..." Kyle half-yelled, but realizing the clamouring voice wouldn't be an advantage, he lowered his voice, and began in a restrained voice. "I didn't ask to offend you. I just need to know who I'm living with." he began trudging up and down the floor, while he spoke.

"I know you don't care but it would just make things easier for me." Okay, this wasn't the right way to appeal to Cartman, Kyle thought, and Cartmans drumming fingers on the table, and the condescending look he sent Kyle confirmed it. He needed to switch tactic.

"Okay look _Herr_ Cartman!" Kyle began, angrily turning toward Cartman. "You obviously don't care about me at all." he pointed a finger accusingly at Cartman, as he slowly approached him. "And it's fine. It's FINE! How do you think it feels to be locked away in a camp in Poland?!" There. Anger, that was something Cartman understood, and he would be able to reach Cartman if he kept going like that. The strange thing was, that the anger he was supposed to feign grew more and more real with each word. His words became more and more frank as well. "How do you think it feels, never knowing where your family is?! Because I don't! I haven't seen my mum and dad since February, I'm in a place where people are apparently eaten by dogs or shot down, and to top that off, I'm stuck with a selfish bastard who won't tell me anything about himself. JUST OFFER ME SOME STABILITY IN MY RUINED LIFE ALREADY!"

"Fine." Cartman mumbled in a flat voice.

Kyle gaped at him, feeling a little scared of himself. He hadn't realized up until now, how many feelings he had been bottling up, and to what extend the loss of his family, home and everything he had known had bothered him. He cast a cagey glance at Cartman, and found himself surprised with the look he found on the other boys face. The look in his eyes was dejected and even regretful if that could be possible.

"I'll tell you, because..." He hesitatingly scratched his neck, eyes racing from Kyles face and back to his feet. "...everybody else knows." He said with a bit more self-confidence. "So if you knew it wouldn't be a problem." He swallowed and let out a deep sigh. Kyle watched him cautiously, as he plodded across the floor and sunk onto the couch, patting the seat next to him. Kyle sat down next to him.

"It might be a shock to you, but my father is actually Heinrich Himmler." He looked at Kyle as if he waited for him to react. It took Kyle a moment to understand what reaction Cartman expected of him, because Cartman after all didn't know that Ike had already told him. He nodded silently, hoping that Cartman would find this reaction believable. Apparently he did, because he kept explaining.

"...Yeah it sound pretty out there, right? But it explains why I'm 18 and in the SS-corps. My father can get anything he wants for me, because of his position. I got a crash course in military work, and was sent here, because I wanted to. Being in the camps is considered a more attractive job, because it keeps us from having to fight the French and the English, you know. Keeps us from the real military work."

"If you don't like military work, why did you even decide to join?" Kyle asked.

Cartman let out a harsh sneer. "Because I like power, obviously."

"Why?"

"Well... because it's nice, being able to control other people. That way you never have to watch your back."

Kyle nodded to himself. "I see." he muttered. "Heinrich Himmler..." he mused. "Do you see him often?"

"No." Cartman replied gruffly. "See, the public doesn't know about me, and by that I mean the media. Of course nearly the whole camp knows, because how else would you explain being able to get into the SS in such a short time, so I had no choice but to tell my colleagues. And rumours spread quickly, you know."

Kyle nodded to show he had paid attention. He was intrigued by the information, and couldn't risk discouraging Cartman, by looking uninterested.

"That is, the whole camp _think_ they know everything. They know I'm the son of Himmler." Cartman said irritably. "But the don't know why he keeps my existence hidden from the public."

"I don't know..." Kyle deliberated. "Unless it were because you were a bastard child." he added bluntly, not oblivious to the sudden discomfort on Cartmans face. He watched as Cartman blinked and shifted uncomfortably in the couch, as beads of sweat slowly formed at his hairline. The stocky SS soldier didn't utter a word.

"That was right on, wasn't it?" Kyle asked slowly, with an oppressing feeling in his stomach. He had bawled out his thoughts without considering his situation, and his conjecture had been right. Cartmans resentful face also told him, that he hadn't actually intended to tell Kyle the truth.

Cartman nodded looking perplexed for a brief moment, but the look was quickly replaced by a cold, stand-offish attitude. "Yeah, you're right. Congrats on figuring out, Jew. It's not as thought it's a big deal," he snapped, voice thick with resentment.

Kyle decided now would be a good time to change the subject. "So what about your mother. Is she well-known as well?"

"No." Cartman replied curtly, and seemed to calm down. "She just a normal citizen..." Tough Cartman seemed believable on the surface, Kyle couldn't help but think there was something he didn't tell him. His voice had this trace of hesitation, like he held something back, and Kyle was growing impatient.

"Is she a hooker?" he asked straightforwardly, deciding that rather than acting guilt-ridden, for having been too blunt with Cartman, he'd rather risk hurting his "feelings", and at least get to know the truth.

Cartman bit his lower lip, carefully avoiding Kyles searching eyes.

"So what if she used to be one?!At least she is not a greedy, stinking,_ kike _like _you."_ he snapped, stressing the words to describe Kyle. "Even if my family is fucked up, and I never see my dad, and my mum's a prostitute, _so what_? We're still better than you fucking kikes! If it weren't for _you people,_ there'd be jobs for everyone, so my mum could get a better one, but no..." he drawled, rolling his eyes, "you fucking parasites just _sponge_ on all the good jobs. Before the war, my mum couldn't get a job _at all_, but now..." Cartmans eyes had become narrow slits, glaring directly at Kyle. His shoulders quivered with rage, he had his fists clenched. "Now you Jews are stuck here in Auschwitz... and if you are not here it's Bergen-Belsen, Treblinka or Sobibor. Since the war started, my mother hasn't needed money. Heinrich sends her money to spend on herself and me every month, even after I've turned 18, and he's got me one of the currently most prestigious and safe jobs in Germany. Me and my mothers lives would to suck and we had no money at all. Don't you realize Hitler has given me new possibilities?" He sighted. "The war has made everything better."

* * *

A/N:

A lot of new things are explained in this chapter, and I kinda surprised myself with Cartmans story at the end of the chap. It just sorta came to me, and I hadn't got it all planned out, like I usually do when I write.

I really haven't got much to say about this actually, so I'll just ask you nicely to please review, and thank you for the awesome reviews I got on chap 9 :3

On another note, did you all see the new episode of South Park? :3 In my opinion it was pretty great, but I needed sum serious Cartman x Kyle. Hopefully there'll be more of that in the next episodes XD


	11. Iridescent Eyes

**Complete Combustion**

**XI. Iridescent Eyes **

"I tried to live alone,

but lonely is so lonely alone

So human as I am

I had to give up my defenses."

_- In Any Other World by Mika_

"Very possible," Kyle admitted. "But you can't blame all Jews for your own misfortune. You can't just generalize it like that. And if you hated us that much you wouldn't screw one!"

Cartman looked speechless, and opened his mouth a couple of times to retort, but closed it again in defeat.

"You know, " Kyle began, "we have actually been on pretty good terms lately. Remember that time when I banged my head against the wall during our foreplay, and you laughed, and when you let me sleep in your bed? And what about all the kisses, is that just standard treatment for all the inmates?" he questioned insistingly in a shrill and aggrieved voice. "You know what, Cartman, I hate to sound naïve and more than that, I hate to sound like cliche" he squeezed his eyes shut, considering how to explain what he was about to explain, in the best way possible. "but sometimes... just sometimes, it feels as though we share a connection of a kind. I know you'll disagree, but, well... that's how I've experienced the last one and a half month, where we've been on better terms."

Cartman gulped and scooted away from Kyle on the couch, as if to distance himself.

"I think..." Cartman whispered, eyes full of something Kyle hadn't seen in them before. It was fear. Pitch black insecurity, bewilderment and fear. The exact same things Kyle saw in his own eyes, when he looked into the mirror each morning, and there was the connection thing again. Cartman cleared his throat.

"I think, we better not talk about it, Kahl" he muttered darkly.

Kyle nodded silently. He knew what Cartman implied. He didn't know what to think either; what they did was wrong. That was obvious. But evidently Cartman felt the connection too, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

Kyle was on the same stage, and therefore the confusion, fear and insecurity in his eyes reflected Cartmans perfectly.

"Fine." Kyle said in a concluding tone. "We wont then." he rose from the couch, to prepare hos own evidently breakfast , which Cartman had laid on the coffee table in front of him in a bag, when Cartman grabbed hold of his striped sleeve pulling him into his lap.

Kyle froze at the unexpected body contact, but then felt the warmth spread throughout his body, as Cartman silently embraced him from behind. He sighed deeply, putting his hands on Cartmans slightly smaller ones in silent comfort. There was nothing to say, and neither one of them offered to break the silence.

Kyle really felt that he understood Cartman much better now, him having finally opened up to him, and told him about the reason why he got into the SS, and why he hated Jews so much.

Though Kyle didn't agree with Cartmans views at all, the revelations had caused him to realize, that Cartman was every bit as able to feel as Kyle. He had questioned Cartmans ability to feel compassion numerous times, but finally it was clear. If Cartman hadn't been able to feel compassion he wouldn't have needed to blame the Jews for his mothers unemployment. He clearly cared for her. Kyle caught himself wondering, if Cartman analyzed Kyles behavior and statements, as much as Kyle analyzed Cartmans, and laughed to himself.

"What are you laughing at, you dumb Jew?" Cartman asked softly, voice muffled in the nape of Kyle neck.

"Nothing." Kyle dodged.

Cartman shrugged, nuzzling his nose into the tender spot, right between Kyles shoulder blades, lightly biting him. Goosebumps immediately danced on his skin at the scraping touch of Cartmans teeth on his skin, and he let out a satisfied moan, to affirm that he liked it.

Cartman interpreted the moan the way it was meant, and continued kissing and nibbling his way down the slender line of his spine, pushing him down on the floor on all four.

"So what kind of kinky game do you have in store for me today, SS officer Cartman?" Kyle teased.

"So you like my kink, Penny-Pincher?" Cartman whispered elated leaning over Kyle to let him feel his breath tickle his ear lobe. Kyle automatically buckled his hips up, allowing his ass to bump against Cartmans crotch.

"Quit your sex-talk and fuck me already." Kyle retorted, well-aware that Cartman loved doing it roughly without foreplay, just like Kyle.. "Not in the mood for foreplay."

Cartman raised an eyebrow, looking impressed.

"Fine." he said sliding down Kyle pants and unbuckling his belt to pull it entirely out of his uniform pants. He then weighed it his fingers, experimenting. Then he ran the black leather over his bend-over partners buttocks, with light interest.

"What have I done this time?" Kyle asked slowly, waiting for the slap to come.

"Started a very unpleasant conversation." Cartman replied with a pleased grin. "But I don't mind it if this is the outcome." He flicked the belt once, leaving a red mark across Kyles ass, causing him to throw his head back asking for more in a high-pitched squeak.

"If only I had a nice big gun to stick up you Jewish ass and fuck you senseless," he flicked the belt again, and a loud crack was heard. "I know how you like the danger." His hands roamed Kyles body.

"And a sausage to put in your mouth to stop the screaming. You like sausages, right Kahl?" he drawled, mockingly.

"You do sort of have a sausage to put in my mouth," Kyle retorted cheekily but whined when he was whipped across the ass again.

"Shut your trap Koshie." Cartman snapped, whipping him once more.

Before Kyle could register the movement, Cartman had grabbed his wrists, effectively fastening the belt around them.

Kyle knew he wasn't really angry but it was all part of the game, and he enjoyed it, so he consented to rolling around on the floor, whining to get loose.  
"Come on Kahl, I'll relieve you from your misery real soon." Cartman breathed in his ear in a husky, low voice. He grabbed him by the hips, to guide him back into the position on all four, positioning himself behind him. He slid his own pants down, letting his erect cock spring forth, to poke at Kyles bruising buttocks.

"It seems you forgot your underwear today." Kyle bantered.

"Oops." Cartman sarcastically replied, grabbing his cock to slide it deep into Kyles waiting entrance.

Kyle clenched his teeth, not uttering the tiniest whimper. Though he was used to it by now, the feeling of Cartmans thick throbbing cock always felt the same.

Kyle gritted his teeth as Cartman adjusted himself inside him, without showing Kyle any kind of consideration.

"Liking it?" Cartman asked with a catty grin.

"Yeah, just do your thing." Kyle replied through his clenched teeth.

Cartman laughed brashly.

"I was asking our friend on the wall." he pointed at the framed black-and-white photo of Hitler, which was starring blankly at some spot right above them on the wall.

Kyle was surprised Cartman would refer to the most tabooed and controversial subject of them all during sex, but he liked the idea of doing something this illegal right in front of a photo of "der Führer."

It was hilarious, and though he couldn't imagine why Cartman would agree in the position he was in,, he liked the daring joke. Actually he found the idea of them doing something illegal right now quite arousing, and felt the boiling blood in his veins starting to stream to his cock.

He laughed loudly, casting an evocative look over his shoulder at Cartman, who was encouraged to start mercilessly banging into him.

Kyle was so rigid by now. Cartman hit his spot, over and over again and Kyle felt that familiar soaring sensation spread through his whole body. It might hurt, but the pain was bitter-sweet in every sense, and he encouraged Cartman to fuck him harder by rolling his hips suggestively, to make the sensation better for Cartman as well.

"Oh yeah, you like that you little Jew bitch?" Cartman moaned, ramming into him even harder.

"I love it when you fuck me like that." Kyle moaned and felt Cartmans fingertips sliding from his tips across his chest to tease and squeeze his nipples as they kept going.

Kyle thought Cartman was about to come, because he felt his body tense and his pace quicken, but instead of coming he pulled himself out of Kyle, and started stroking himself.

With Kyle still being on all four, Cartman slid his hand between the red-heads legs, and started stroking Kyle as well.  
Kyle intended to ask what he was on about, but he was interrupted when he felt Cartmans hot semen splash all over his ass-cheeks and thighs.

Within a second later he himself came hard onto the carpet, which he knew he would be ordered to clean up later.

"Why did you pull out?" he asked, collapsing onto the floor. His legs and arms shook crazily from the orgasm and his pulse was running wild.

"I just liked the image of your ass soaked in my sperm."

"I bet you do, you huge pervert."

"Do I need to ask you to shut up again?" Cartman asked warningly, but Kyle passed it off. He knew the Nazi well enough by now to know when he really had to make a run for it, and when he didn't.

Kyle felt hot after the sex. His pulse was still running high, and the tingling sensation had yet to disappear. Cartman looked as though he was on the same stage. Kyle watched him sit up, breathing couldn't help but look at his naked forms, as he dressed. Kyle knew that most people probably wouldn't consider Cartman more than averagely attractive. He was a little chubby combined with muscle tone, and his face was pretty normal, seen from an outside perspective, and he really couldn't put his finger on what it was about him, that made Kyle find him extremely attractive. Perhaps it was his eyes. They were quite large and hazel. Or his short, light brown hair which always looked sleek and clean, with slightly longer strands falling into his eyes.

"Actually I was thinking about something." he began. He started putting his clothes back on as well.

"Yeah?"

"What do you do here in the camp?" Kyle knew he was being a little too straightforward. Cartman detested when Kyle asked him questions. Mainly because he was a Jew and didn't have the right to do so, but also because Cartman didn't want Kyle to gain too much information about him. Cartman definitely was a private person when with Kyle. For those reasons Kyle became very surprised by Cartmans blunt and unconcerned answer.

"I drive a truck around."

"I already knew that." Kyle thought, but knew not to voice this truth.

He just had to assure himself, that Ike had been right. He hadn't been concentrating much on Ikes plan lately, and for reasons unknown to himself, he had been purposely delaying it being carried out.

"With what cargo?" Kyle said instead, well aware that he was venturing into a forbidden area.

Cartman definitely wouldn't answer this question.

All Ike and his fellow-inmates knew was, that he was driving other inmates around, and that sometimes, the wagon would drive through the gates to freedom. But if Ike couldn't figure out why the Nazis offered the hospitality to drive the inmates from place to place in the camp, when they set them to work outside at degrees below the freezing point with too thin clothing in the winter, Kyle sure couldn't either. Ike was much smarter than him and had always been so.

"Oh," Cartman mumbled, scratching his neck in a fidgety way. "I transport arms into- and out of the camp."

Kyle mesmerized Ikes words.

_He doesn't have a permanent function in the camp, as far as we know, but he often comes by I.G. Farben, driving a wagon like the one I described to you. Then the kapos select some people, load them into the wagon, and he drives off. _

Cartman was fully dressed now, and was seated with his legs crossed on the couch.

Cartman wasn't the most honest guy in the world, and especially not to Kyle, but Kyle still couldn't figure out for what reasons Cartman would lie about something this elementary.

"I don't get it. If he lies about what he transport through the camps, it must mean something obscene is going on. He's hiding something from me." Kyle thought, looking thoroughly at Cartman, who was buttoning his uniform coat.

He clearly recalled Ike having assured, that it was actually inmates getting into the wagon.

"What brand is the truck?" Kyle asked casually, avoiding Cartmans questioning look, which inquired that he found the question odd and out of place.

"It's an Opel Blitz, why?" he replied, eyebrows raised.

"What can I do to make him shrug it off?" Kyle thought agitatedly, and the answer was quite simple. It was the way the two of them always changed the subject, when they were talking about something unpleasant.

"You know, the seats have to be big enough to fuck in. I don't want to feel cramped."

_Sex_.

"So you have had deja-vu's from when you first came to Auswitz?" Cartman teased, referring to the rape in one of the cars. "I'm in on it, and don't you worry, Opels have big seats. And we could just do it in the cargo compartment. There's room for 52 people. Plenty of space."

"52 people?" Kyles attention was immediately caught, and he was actually tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, but he forced himself to continue speaking in an uninterested tone. "That's a very accurate observation, when you only use it for cargo."

"Yeah, I was just guessing, so I don't really..."

"You sounded certain." Kyle cut him off, sounding more accusatory than he was permitted to. He quickly let his hands, which had crawled up to his hips, hang loose at his sides.

Cartman arose from the couch and slowly and with an examining glare, approached Kyle. He stopped when they were so close, their noses nearly touched.

"And you sound too inquisitive."

Kyle was surprised Cartman even knew a word like inquisitive, but also very aware of the sensation of Cartmans soft breath on his face, his smell and the heat coming from his body.

"You know you can't ask me too many questions." Cartman declared eloquently, his eyes boring into Kyles. He hurt was carefully hidden behind his stern features, but his eyes gave him away.. The hurt that he only let Kyle see, when something was really wrong.

Kyle was speechless when Cartman took his face between his hands, purposely bringing their noses to touch lightly, before kissing him softly on the lips.

"You've got freckles." Cartman noted randomly, with a grin. "I never noticed."

So now the subject was changed, and Kyle would probably never get to know, how Cartman knew that the cargo compartment had room for 52 people. It was just typically Cartman to change the subject like that.

Cartman curiously ran his fingertip over Kyles freckled cheek. "I bet you were picked on as a kid."

Cartman was mocking him, but Kyle shrugged it off. He wanted to know what Cartman was hiding.

"I _was_ actually. But for being Jewish for the record."

"What? You want me to pity you?" Cartman asked, but his hands remained on either side of Kyles face, contradicting his cruel words.

"God no." Kyle shook his head. "Makes me feel weak, when people pity me."

"Me too." Cartman said. "But they wont do that to me as long as I'm in Auschwitz."  
He released Kyles head, and flopped back onto the couch, head in his hands.

"But you didn't have to join SS to make people stop pitying you." Kyle argued reproachfully, and took a seat next to Cartman.

"You only say that because you don't know how my situation was before I got here." Cartman muttered self-righteously, starring into space.

"I was picked on at school too, you know. Because I was obese and my mother was a fucking slut. We were poor like hell, and she couldn't get a job," he cast a sidelong glance at Kyle, "because the Jews took the good jobs."

"You have no right to..."

"Shut up." Cartman cut him off. "When I got older I started doing lots of stupid things. Got into gangs and stuff. But then one day my father showed up on the threshold. Apparently he had told one of his colleagues about his affair with my mother, and said colleague threatened to let the newspapers know."

"Right, that was when the newspapers weren't subjected to censorship." Kyle added.

Cartman ignored him.

"So he paid a ransom to the the colleague, and decided to show up at our house, in case we would pull the same trick on him. Anyway, we didn't, because like I already told you, he gave us everything we could want, he sent us money and gave me lots of presents, to keep us satisfied. He turned our lower class family into a wealthy upper class one. Got me a place on a private school etcetera, etcetera. For the first time in my life I got the respect I deserved, and Himmler insisted that I joined the SS when I became old enough. It was clear that if I didn't oblige, he would stop sending money. By then, the war had begun and Himmler ranked high in the Thrid Reich, so he wouldn't care if we revealed anything about him. The newspapers were censored anyway."

Kyle sighed."Cartman, that's no reason to sign up for..."

"Don't you see?" Cartman asked, slightly annoyed. "People used to pity me. You said you hate it yourself, when people do that."  
Kyle could argue against that if he wished. There was simply no excuse for joining the SS only to obtain recognition in Kyles opinion, but instead of objecting he drew a sigh and patted Cartmans thigh sympathetically.

Heavy silence trickled out from every crack in the ceiling and from the windowsill, gushing through the room, like a waterfall.

Both Kyle and Cartman were quietly sitting next to each other, forfeiting in the silence. Eventually Kyle broke the silence, as he remembered his secret agenda.

"We were talking about the Opel you drive." He revived. "Remember what I said we could do in there?"

He leaned toward Cartman, curling the corners of his mouth into an evocative smile, because he had just realized, that the only way to get the key, was by seducing Cartman. It was the one thing Kyle had on him, and he was confident it would work. Cartmans face told him the same because it had twisted in to a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, _how could I_?" Cartman emphasized theatrically, leaning closer to Kyle as well.

Kyle had a hard time, focusing on the words he were about to say, with Cartman hovering above him. "If I could borrow your..."

Silence.

Kyle watched as Cartman looked at him in bewilderment.

"Well?" Cartman waited.

Kyle only looked at him, at a complete loss of what to say. Finally the words returned to him.

"Nothing." Kyle said simply. "You can take me there when you want to."

"I was going to, Jew." Cartman assured him, still looking slightly suspicious, as he got up, grabbing his gray-green cap from the chest of drawers.

Rays of morning sun sparsely peaked through the thick windows, with lawyer upon lawyer of dust gathering on the outside. Having fought their way through the filter of dust, the sun rays illuminated the room in a greyish tone, and Kyle remembered Cartman had to go to work. It was strange how he forgot time around here.

"Bye," Kyle murmured, and shortly thereafter heard the door slam.

The first thing he did when he was alone, was collapsing onto the floor, letting out a sigh of hopelessness.

"Why the hell didn't you ask for the keys, you huge idiot." Kyle thought. "You wasted a great opportunity to escape. What is wrong with you?!"

He put his head in his hands, letting it dangle limply. He wanted to see his parents again and rescue his brother. That was fact.

But if he cared the least bit about the safety of his family, he would have snatched the keys without second thoughts.

Kyle felt a large lump form in his throat. He felt insanely guilty for having forfeited his one opportunity. When he'd been about to ask for the keys, his tongue had simply denied reciting the request. He had started sweating, and for some reason, vivid images of Cartman had started running through his mind. They were memories. Memories of when Cartman offered him to sleep in the bed for the first time, Cartman allowing him to go out of the barrack, and so on. It had been like an out-of-body experience

Kyle smacked his own forehead, squeezing his eyes shut, from the pain it caused. He had realized, that all the images were memories that unjustified him deserting Cartman.

And there was the problem; Kyles logical brain told him it was impossible to unjustify him leaving Cartman. What Cartman and his colleagues did to the Jews in the camp, made every act of cruelty from Kyles side justifiable.

But Cartman had been nicer recently, and sometimes it felt as though he actually cared. He probably didn't, but it felt like it. But if Cartman really was being genuinely nice, the did he deserve the company of someone who partially wanted to escape? And if he was just playing nice, to gain Kyles trust in order to obtain something, then why did he deserve Kyles trust?

Kyle opened his eyes again, hoping that it was all just a dream, and that he would find himself at home in Leipzig. There'd be no war. They would have a fire going in the fireplace. Everything would be like back when he was younger.

But then he noticed it. On the floor, only one meter away from him, Cartman had probably dropped it when he was leaving.

One meter away from him, sparkling in the greyish light from the window lay the extra key to the truck.

* * *

_A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS TIME!_

_Really, I'm sorry, but I've been extremely busy, and when you have to do homework and written papers all the time, the creativity gets drained away _ It sucks but it's the truth. _

_On another note. When I began writing this I wanted the fanfic to be really sinister, but I feel that it's kinda difficult to maintain that image, when both Kyle and Cartman start showing their feelings. It was especially hard in this chapter. _

_I just hope it doesn't start to sound like some angsty teenage diary, 'cos I would hate that. Please tell me it doesn't, and prevent me from jumping off a cliff D:_

_  
And by the way, I was SO stoked when watching the new episode of South Park. The one with facebook! Did you all like it? And I'll have to wait till tomorrow to watch the one who airs today in the US _ It sucks living in Denmark._

_Okay, gotta go now, but as always, reviews will be greatly appreciated :3_


	12. Message to readers

Hey guys.

I'm really sorry but I probably wont finish this story.

A lot of things have happened in my life. I'm moving to my own apartment, getting a new job and starting at university, so lately I've been really busy and stressed.  
Another reason why I haven't been updating for so long, is that South Park isn't my one grand interest any more.

Of course I still think South Park is kickass and amazing, mind you, but it's not my main interest any longer, and I just can't write when it's like that.

I have to really engage myself in something to want to write about it.

Naturally I could write some chapters despite having lost the interest, but they would be half-hearted and the quality and plot would be FAIL... In other words, I can only write when I'm motivated.  
So, yeah... sorry, but this story probably isn't going to be updated again, but I recommend browsing for other Nazi!CartmanxKyle stories. I know there are a few, so you should definitely read them ^^

Take care, and if you are into the mangas Hetalia, FullMetal Alchemist or Death Note check out my other stories :3


End file.
